Deep Blue Love
by poetrymagic12
Summary: Yusei's a fugitive that sets out to find the culprit that framed him and his friends, while Aki's a beautiful mermaid princess that longs for her freedom. By chance the two meet when she saves him from drowning and their lives change forever. It leads to unexpected marriage...that sets trials for the upcoming dangers since it's forbidden. SMUT STORY! CHAPTER 5 UP! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu gi oh franchise...5D's or any of the characters. I am trying to make a profit with any of this. I just want people to enjoy the story. Especially with my favorite pairing...Yusei/Aki.

Author's Note: I wanted to do a different story that's separate from Devil's Deal. It's an idea that I had in my head for a while. I really want to know what people think of it. You can always private message me if you have any other questions. I just want more Yusei/Aki stories since they're one of my all time favorite pairings.

* * *

Satellite was a dark and restricted place that it felt like a prison. Well that was exactly was where Team Satisfaction has been for past six months. The Detention Center was were criminals were kept in Neo Domino City. There was usually standard routine as those who entered were giving a criminal marker. Rumors were spread about them but it was hard to tell what was truthful or which was a lie. There were some willing to live out their sentences but others feared a worse fate could be placed upon them. Some of the prisoners were electrocuted as punishment if they were caught escaping. The most disgustful thing was the Chief of the Detention Center, Takasu pulled out his nose hairs and blew it in the prisoners faces. He was nothing but sadistic to those that were sent to his prison.

Takasu was a dark skinned man with brown eyes and a bald head which is covered by cap with the Public Security Maintenance Bureau signa. He also has a large, pointed black beard. His most notable features was his height and weight, both of which made him one of the largest characters around. His outfit consisted of a dark green uniform with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black belt with a rope and deck box attached. He also wore brown arm bands that extend from his wrists to his elbows. He watched high and low especially when the prisoners were let outside for some fresh air. Each door unlocked as they made their way out one by one all in clothes they were arrested in. Nobody cared about the prisoners wearing uniforms, it was an easier way to tell them all apart.

There was one group in particular known as Team Satisfaction that were considered dangerous. Four members of the group were brothers since they were adopted by the same woman. Most people don't know about that fact since they wanted to keep Martha safe. Rex Godwin wanted them under watch for reasons that weren't explained to him but he really didn't care. No one has ever escaped under his watch and it was going to remain that way. Unbeknownst to him, each of them were huddling together while trying to find a way to escape.

Yusei had tan skin, an average but muscular looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair formed upwards while the lower layer arched down almost like he didn't brush it in years. Yusei wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and leather gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them as well. His lower body consisted of black jeans with amber knee pads, and a belt. He had a jagged mark on the left side of his face. Yusei was smartest of the group, so that made him someone to fear... At least second to their leader Kyosuke Kiryu.

Kiryu as he was referred to by everyone was the oldest of the four brothers. He had light blue hair, primarily in long bangs that covered parts of his face. He also had pale skin, blue eyes and a criminal mark that he has had since he was young, but how he acquired it was unknown. Kiryu's usual outfit consisted of a light blue shirt, black pants and shoes as well as a long-flowing trench coat. He was the leader of Team Satisfaction and was to be given the worst punishment out of all five. Yes, he believed that he deserved it but that didn't mean he was going to allow it to happen. Especially when all of them were being framed for crimes and wanted to find the true person responsible.

Jack had purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wore a long white trench coat lined with purple and spikes on his shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots. Jack had a criminal mark at the corner of his eye that went straight down. He was the tallest of the group and the second oldest so he looked out for Team Satisfaction members. Even though he was rebellious since he believed he would be "king" one day.

Crow had dark-grey eyes and bushy-spiky orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. He wore his outfit which consisted of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest. He also wore a pair of earrings in the shape of washers. Crow's criminal markings were in the shape of "M's" since He was the youngest of the group and like his adoptive brother Jack. Crow had grew more frustrated since he couldn't look after the orphaned children while they were in the Detention Center. So he was the most eager to conduct a plan for their escape.

The last member was Bruno, he was around Yusei's age. Though no one knew his last name not even him. He had joined Team Satisfaction after he was rescued by them from a enemy gang. It appeared more as if he obtained amnesia in some way since he didn't even believe Bruno was his real name. It was a name that Team Satisfaction had given him that he grew to like. His attire was a white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets that he uses to carry most of his tools, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, blue jeans, and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers. He has unkempt blue hair and his eyes are indigo. Bruno was laidback over being in prison because he believed justice would allow them freedom. They looked at the railing while talking about their plans of escape, it was simple but brilliant. All of them were going to knock out the guards on the way back to their cells before dressing in their clothes and making their way to the extraction point. They had to be very careful with the searchlights.

Soon the horn rang for them to go back to their prison cells. So all of them nodded their heads in silence to one another before taking their plan into motion.

…..

Everything went great, no one had noticed that they were gone while all of them had made it outside. They quickly took off into the night on a boat into the water.

None of them knew about the wonders below that was about to change one man's life forever.

…..

Deep under the water, there lived the kingdom of the merpeople. A sixteen year old mermaid named Aki was teenager of average height, with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair was mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that framed both sides of her face. A small tiara was on top of her head that showed her royal status. She had a gold seashell bra that covered her large breasts but exposed her cleavage in full. The bottom half was all full scales and a redfin that shimmered. Aki had been gathering seaflowers in her attempt to make a bouquet before taking a whiff of them.

"Princess Aki, can you come inside? Your parents would like to talk with you." One of the servants called out, Aki sighed. She couldn't just ignore it because they were her parents. Aki had swam into the palace while the servants greeted her with smiles. It didn't take her long to get to the doors of the throne room but she hesitated to enter. She took a deep breath before opening the doors and peeked her head in.

"Mama? Papa? Did you call for me?" Aki asked while making her way into the room. Her father Hideo and mother Setsuko were both sitting on their throne. She bowed her head to her parents before giving the two hugs She tried to hide her nervousness from the two of them.

Hideo had a gold armor around his chest as he stroked his beard. He had a dark blue fin that went back and forth in his throne. While her mother's hair was tied in a braid that had gold hoops tied in, she had a green seashell bra and pink tail fin. Aki got more of her appearance from her mother not that anyone would bad mouth her father.

"What is it?" Aki replied though the tone in her voice had nothing but concern.

"Aki, you're our only child and the heir to the throne. Soon enough you will also have to produce a heir to this throne and have a husband to help run the kingdom alongside you when you become Queen." Hideo directed while putting a hand on Aki's shoulder and explaining all this to his daughter.

"We both agreed we want to make sure that you'll be taken care of. You're mother and I won't be around forever. So we have made arrangements for you to marry the son from a neighboring kingdom. He's waiting to meet you."

"You did what? Papa, what makes you think I would even agree to this." Aki voice was breaking as a handsome young man who looked a bit older than her had entered the room. He looked like a warrior with a well built upper body, long dark brown hair and green eyes. The prince had a silver tail fin that really stood out than most.

"Aki, this is Prince Kaito your fiance." Hideo introduced as Kaito reached out to kiss her hand.

"Fiance, marriage" that was the only thing that was going through Aki's mind, she really couldn't concentrate. Despite the fact that any girl would swoon over seeing a handsome merman like Kaito. Aki just wasn't attracted to this man . . . and she wanted to be able to chose someone for herself. To be in love with the man that was going to be her husband. She just wanted her freedom and her parents as much as Aki loved them. This wasn't the life she wanted and knew there was only one way to escape this arrangement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say your more lovely than your father had stated." Prince Kaito addressed in a friendly manner though Aki was not bothered by it. It seemed rather forced like he was trying to hide something. She just didn't trust him and thought he may have something he was hiding. "I am honored to have someone like you as my future wife."

"Thank you." Aki expressed while holding back her tears before removing her hand away. All she wanted to do was get to one place that no one would find her so she can have some time to herself. That one place would be the surface so she can have time to think all this over.

However she would have to hide from humans because they aren't supposed to know of their existence. There were many dangerous things that were up there, which is why her father wanted to keep her from there. However since she was a child all Aki wanted to do was explore the surface.

"Excuse me Papa. I need time to sort my head out." She lied before quickly giving her parents hugs and kisses on the cheek. It was more her way of saying goodbye while she swam off in a hurry. Aki wasn't sure if she would see her parents again because in reality she may never return. Running away is her only option in getting out of her arranged marriage.

Meanwhile on the surface the boat they escaped in was going slowly so the searchlights would not spot them. All of them had a paddle in their hand as they rowed along. It appeared as if they were in the clear and were going to escape but the timing of the searchlights was off. They were trying to be as quiet as possible because the tiniest sound would alert the Detention Center. Getting caught would mean receiving a far worse punishment due to the fact they were escaping.

"Damn it! It's so dark." Crow remarked in annoyance. He put a hand to his face but couldn't make out any of it. Even though he didn't want to admit that he was afraid and the only gleaming light was the searchlights. The only reason they were traveling through the shadows is so they wouldn't be spotted. "I don't like the look of this at all. All I want to do is get to land as soon as possible."

"What's the matter Crow? Are you scared of the dark?" Jack teased as Crow clutched his teeth. "I mean a little dark shouldn't bother a tough guy like you."

"Shut up Jack!" Crow snapped at his adoptive brother before clutching his hands into fist.

"Will you stay quiet or they'll hear us." Kiryu quietly yelled, not even bothering to look back at them. "I swear if we weren't escaping. I would be smacking you with this paddle. I mean look at Bruno he's doing what you're supposed too. So follow him for once."

Yusei sighed before he attempted to paddle again though he thought he heard something. He had simply brushed it off... he was beginning to think he was imagining things. Little did he know an outline of a mermaid could be seen in the shadows. Not aware that Aki was curious on what it was since she had never seen one before. It shook it a bit but didn't do much since Team Satisfaction assumed they just hit a rock. Aki giggled while chasing after it because for her it was more like a game. Eventually waves had formed as her fin splashed around while looking at them from in and out of the water. Yusei had felt like something was causing it as he leaned farther out to see. This was a mistake as he fell into the water in a big splash.

This alerted the guards as the searchlights had them spotted and they were in a panic. Not aware that Yusei had fallen into the water and sunken deeper. He saw a glimpse of what may of caused his fall but from the angle it looked more like a creature than a beautiful mermaid. However he had slipped into to unconsciousness from the lack of air.

Aki blamed herself for letting him fall to begin with and figured the least she could do was save him. It would be too dangerous to go back up to the surface but she knew humans needed to breathe. She had quickly brought him into a cavern before moving him onto the surface of it. Aki's fins had transforms into legs as she looked at them with amazement. She lifted one up and moved around, not even aware that she was nearly naked. This could mean that she could blend in with the humans and walk on the surface. The thing was she wasn't aware on how to use them.

…..

Yusei began to groan and started to cough and water started to spit out of his mouth. Aki panicked as she dived back into the water. Her legs transformed back into her red fin in the process. Yusei had looked around while beginning to question how he had got into the cavern in the first place. He didn't know about it or he couldn't swim there either. Did that monster drag him into this area? Yusei heard the splashing of Aki's fin again but this time he was more prepared. He grabbed a nearby rock and was ready to defend himself so he wouldn't be some quick meal.

"Get away you monster, I am not going to be anyone's dinner!" Yusei warned by shouted into the water. However he stopped and lowered his rock when he saw the mermaid. It was nothing like he was expecting and was surprised. He wasn't aware at all on who she was and thought Aki was another human. How did she get out here to begin with?

"I am not a monster!" Aki shouted back while splashing him. It didn't bother Yusei in the slightest since he was soaked from head to toe already. Yusei eyes widened when she swam closer to him as her cleavage was exposed. He blushed before turning his head away, it was inappropriate to look. Was this girl naked or barely wearing any clothing? From what he always known, if woman was seen in anything less they were not probably dressed. Why would she be swimming around like this? "I saved you from drowning and this is how you thank me. Talk about ungrateful."

"Well, why are you swimming around without any clothes on. Don't you know a woman shouldn't be undressing themselves in public." Yusei offhandedly remarked as his cheeks had flustered more. He tried to prevent himself from looking at the young woman. With every ounce of his strength he had to avert his eyes from her. A man couldn't look at a woman's naked form until they were married. That's at least the way it's always been from when he grew up.

"What do you mean naked? I don't understand." Aki had once again got out of the water but she made sure the tip of her red fish tale stayed in so her legs wouldn't change. "You humans really confuse me." It was with that comment that Yusei had gained the courage to turn around.

It was then he had saw that she was a mermaid. Martha had told him stories about them as she believed they were real since she was a little girl. Now there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in front of him. It felt more like he was being delusional and it was all going on in his head. That all that time in the Detention Center was getting the better of him and he was going to wake up. Yusei closed his eyes and pinched himself before waking it up while seeing this was all real. "I am Princess Aki. What do they call you?

"Yusei Fudo." He replied as he felt something he hadn't experienced before. Though he wasn't really sure how to describe it either. It's been so long since he had been around women, or being a part of civilization. It's been months since he's been in the Detention Center and he was only eighteen years old. The eagerness he felt towards her had to be for sex, he took a deep breath before crossing his arms over his wet shirt. It was hard not to look at her as he made sure to turn his head away.

"Interesting name. It's unusual. Not that I've never heard it before. I like it." Aki giggled as Yusei cheeks flustered more. She noticed though that this young man wasn't even looking directly at her. This had only made her frustrated because she didn't understand that her seashell bra and lack of clothing was more of distraction. "What's the matter you can look at me? I am not someone that is going to hurt you, I mean is this how you treat someone that saves you. How do you even treat your friends? My father had told me to avoid humans because they want to hunt us but I believed not all of them are bad."

"Hunt you?" Yusei questioned before finally turning his head to look at her. Were they really people that hunted them as a sport like what they did to animals. The very thought had caused Aki for the first time saw his blue eyes as she placed a hand to her chest. Both of them just stared into each others eyes in silence. She had began to lose her train of thought while taking notice to this humans handsome appearance. "Are there really people who would hunt your type for fun?

"Yes but despite all that I want to be able to go to the surface." Aki addressed without hesitation before wrapping her arms around her body. She knew the risk involved in telling a human all of this but for some reason Aki felt like she could trust him. That he will be able to guide and protect her on things she didn't understand. It was a safer choice she thought then being up there all alone without anyone. Besides because she saved him this meant this human owes her.

"You want to come on land with me but... how can you?" Yusei questioned before he could say anymore he saw her legs but a rock was covering most of her form. His cheeks reddened before turning his head away again. He had to try to explain to her that you can't be n*** in front of just anyone. Yusei wanted to be respectful but showing off her body was only making him more aroused.

"My fins can turn into legs . . . so you don't have to worry about me." She smiled at him while touching her legs in excitement. Yusei wondered If this mermaid knew how to even walk with them. If Aki goes with him back to the surface he wouldn't even know how to explain her presence to anyone. Yusei knew he couldn't tell anyone about her true identity to keep her safe. It was just in his nature especially he was more of a sucker for a beauty like her. Part of him knew that this would be his chance to be closer to her since Aki would be dependent on him to help her.

"Are you coming then…" Aki sweetly gestures before reaching out for his hand, Yusei stood up, Though hesitant both of them would have to trust each other since she was the only way out of the cavern. Much like Aki would have to trust him once they reached the surface. Yusei gently placed his gloved hand into hers before joining her into the water. He had taken a deep breath before going all the way so they could make their escape from the Detention Center outskirts.

There were times they had to stop so Yusei can get some air and so he could give her direction on where to go. Something she easily came to understand since he wasn't like her who can breath underwater. Aki didn't really seem to care because she was finally going to have a way to get to the surface. It was her motivation and the only thing she really wanted at the moment.

She was going to get the freedom that was long desired and the start of her new life. Even though she would miss her parents and friends, there wasn't any excitement being a princess. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Yusei touched her shoulder while getting some air on some rocks that were nearby.

"The beach is right up there. Not too far from that is the orphanage my friends and I were heading too." Yusei addressed as Aki eyes widened while looking back at it and enjoyed the view. The starry night sky made everything seem so different though it could be since he hasn't been home in so long.

He began to wonder if the rest of the members of Team Satisfaction were worried about him. Did they think he was captured again or dead? They must have so much guilt because they had to leave him behind to escape. Even if they wanted too, it was too big of a risk to go back for him. After all this was part of their agreement when all of them made their escape. "You know it's never looked this beautiful but perhaps it's because I haven't been here in so long. My friends and everyone must be worried about me."

"It's nice that you're confiding in me with all this." Aki answered because it was a great feeling to have someone you can talk too. She wondered if Yusei had that type of situation or just kept things bottled up? I mean she didn't know him well enough to really know. "I never really had that type of thing as a princess. You always had to solve your problems on your own because of responsibilities." With this statement Aki knew she was escaping her own with her arranged marriage but it was just something she didn't want. Like Kaito, she just met Yusei but already felt a connection to him even though for the most part it was physical attraction. It also made her wonder if Yusei had the same towards her since he couldn't look at her directly.

"Come on! I think the both of us are getting tired. Let's get to the beach. The sooner the two of us can get to bed. I-I mean not together . . . like were going to share a room." He knew that he was messing up his words and may get more confused by them. However he just assumed that mermaids had the same type of situation. Yusei headed off without her before she quickly followed. Aki didn't want to be left alone in an unfamiliar place since the thought scared her. She didn't think he would do that since he owed her for rescuing him. He had advised that Martha was very nice but strict and would take in anyone in need. So it wouldn't be a problem if she stayed with them.

Yusei had to take off his wet shoes and removed his jacket before feeling the sand as he walked onto the coast. He admitted the feeling felt so nice since it was like he was home. When he was a child, he had went onto the beach all the time to play. Of course he played with his foster brothers when it was daylight and Martha was watching all of them. Things have changed so much now that he was a young adult. Even though he would never have thought he would have to bring a beautiful girl to this beach. He had his back turned from Aki while he gazed around at everything in wonder.

Aki was on her knees while making it to the coast as her legs formed when she got far away enough. She didn't know how to walk on them properly, each time she tried walk another inch she had tripped again. Her seashell bra was given her a harder landing and felt restricted so she decided to just take it off. Aki had tossed it aside with much care but it had made her completely naked. Her large breasts bounced up and down but it was a nice feeling. On the surface her seashell bra felt more like armor that was holding her down. Removing it felt more like freedom had finally come to her. Aki touched her chest with her hands before giggling in delight.

"Alright, it's not too much farther. I don't know if you can walk that far. I need to find you something to cover your bottom half-" Yusei turned around to see that she had removed her seashell bra but her arms were covering her large b*** to his relief. A large blush had come across his face before quickly turning his head so he wouldn't see. Yusei didn't understand why Aki removed the one thing that could even be considered clothing if you could count it. The only luck he had was the fact that it was late into the night so no one could see her. If they saw them together they would be assuming the two were attempting to have sex. Something that would be very improper since the two of them weren't married. It was really the only time a man could see a woman without any clothing.

"This feels so nice Yusei. Have you ever tried doing this?" Aki smiled while not understanding how wrong it was due to her innocence. Yusei knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain to her. Even if he did find the whole thing endearing but a girl stripping off her clothing was not what he needed right now. His arousal for her was only getting worse as Yusei knew he had to fight himself to not do anything to her. That this strip tease had to stop so he wouldn't do it in front of his friends, Martha or any of the children at the orphanage. It's because Yusei wanted to be a gentleman and wait until marriage before having sex with a woman.

"A-aki, you can't walk around like that. Humans don't walk around without their clothes on. Women and men . . . . until they marry they don't take their clothes off around each other. You need to understand that." Yusei explains to her in a gentle voice, it was more like speaking to a child. "Like doing it in front of children . . . and there's people that aren't like me who wouldn't hesitate to force themselves on you."

"What do you mean by that?" Aki put a hand to her lips while pondering in confusion on the statement.

Yusei knew he was right on perverted men that didn't care or may see her. Yusei knew he had to protect Aki from those types since she was very beautiful. They wouldn't hesitate to want to rape a woman who stripped off her clothing it was like fresh fruit waiting to be picked.

There had to be something nearby that could cover her until he got her to the orphanage. He had saw a towel blowing that was still left out to dry, Yusei sighed but he had no choice but to take it. Quickly running over to it before going back over to Aki and handing it over to her. "Here put this on. Just place it so it above your b***. You put your body in the middle so all sides cover you and hold onto it. It's more going to flow like a dress until we find you clothes."

"Okay." Aki nodded her head before taken the towel from Yusei's hand. She had followed Yusei's direction and it seemed to work as nothing was being exposed but the cleavage of her breasts. "I think I've put this on the way you said. You can turn around and look." Yusei knew he had to take the risk of looking as he hesitant turned around before sighing in relief that the towel was put on correctly. She had stood up again but slowly began to fall but this time he was their to catch her.

"Don't worry. I got you. Do you know how to even walk on those legs?" Yusei questioned while he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I never even used them before. This is my first time on the surface." Aki admitted while leaning herself onto Yusei. A few tears had streamed down her cheeks before landing on the sand below. "It sorta hurts to walk since I am not use to it yet. I am going to keep practicing since I am going to live on the surface. I have too."

"I will carry you then." Yusei insisted but Aki was so touched by it. She really didn't think before her face leaned in closer to his own. Their lips were only a few inches apart before Yusei realized what was happening and turned his head away. The girl was in a daze that was all, it was late into the night. "Come on, Martha will be thrilled to see us."

Yusei lifted Aki in his arms but she was less heavy than expected. Her head rested on his chest while he had walked off to the orphanage. He had to give a explanation on why he was carrying a naked woman that was in a towel especially to Martha. I mean it was this type of situation that would normally look bad for him. However with Yusei's intelligence he already was planning the perfect cover story.

He just hoped that everyone would believe it.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone leaves a review so we can have people's opinion on it. This was any idea that I have for a long time now and I couldn't wait until after Devil's Deal was finished. I want people to have more Yusei/Aki stories to enjoy.

It's amusing since Aki's a mermaid so doesn't really understand what she's doing is wrong yet. Such as stripping naked. Makes it worse when Yusei's attracted to her . . . well both of them appear to be physically. After all Aki's a mermaid so it's the objective to be beautiful to lure men. More in the tradition tales. She does find Yusei handsome but it could be do the fact he's the first human she has met.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was distracted with other projects. I hope everyone likes it. Please read/review!

* * *

Yusei knew he had to get to Martha's home and quick. He didn't want people to see this girl in his arms and jump to conclusions. Would they really think he is capable of raping a girl? That was something that was far beneath his standards. It was worse as he didn't have much of an explanation on to why he had a nearly naked girl in his arms. Martha wouldn't be one to assume anything though since there could be many reasons for such things. This was the woman that raised him so she wouldn't except something like that from him. It was one less thing he had to worry about, he didn't know what his foster brothers would think. That is if they were able to escape and make it back. He didn't hold any bitterness in them abandoning him due to the fact they needed to escape.

"What is this place?" Aki asked Yusei still in his arms as they made it to the front porch. Yusei didn't want to provide anymore awkwardness as he wanted to keep Aki covered more so he took off his jacket. Her eyes widened as Yusei's slowly raised each arm to placed in the sleeves of the jacket before he zippered up in the front. It was an extra measure in case she didn't hold her towel in place so her breasts wouldn't be exposed. Plus it made the towel appear more like a skirt. At least it looked more like she was wearing clothing. Yusei felt more relaxed that Aki more like she was dressed. "Why am I in this . . . what do you call it?"

"It's called a jacket. I put it on you since your in nothing more than a towel. People will assume something happened between us and I really don't want them to think that way when we greet them." Yusei tried to explain to Aki, who was more confused because she failed to understand the 'something happened between us' comment. I mean they already had met each other. What else could there possibly be?

"Something between us? What does that even mean?" Aki continued to question to Yusei who had flustered in embarrassment. She had reached out to touch his arm as she snuggled close to him. It just made the situation more discomforting since he wasn't sure how to deal with a beautiful girl showing all this affection for him. "You can tell me right Yusei." Despite the plee, it was the last thing Yusei wanted to hear.

"Anyway . . . this is where I grew up. It's an orphanage. It's a place where people . . . especially kids who don't have a home or family. Either because they were abandoned or their parents were killed. They stay here until we're old enough to go out on their own. Well it's different for me and my friends since we don't really have a place that we can call home. The caretaker of the orphanage, Martha is basically my adopted mother. She has looked after us since we were children. This is basically the only home I ever had. I am sure she would be yelling at us for doing something reckless again. It's only her nature since we're returning for a reason and she wouldn't want us to get hurt." Yusei explained to her with more concern in his voice with each passing word. He didn't want to deal with being scold by Martha on his irresponsibility. Namely any of them haven't shown up in months but it's because they were sent to prison for a crime they didn't commit. Without so much as a call or a letter to inform her.

Aki had some understanding of it as a few tears streamed down her face. She had gone to the surface but at the cost at never seeing her family again. Choosing to give up her life as a princess to live a life in unknown world that's called the surface. However there were risk as when her legs touched water she would revert back to her mermaid form. Aki wanted to get rid of that all together and just be human. There was also the matter that she had become attracted to Yusei. That going back to the ocean meant that she wouldn't know if they would have a happily ever after. Even though they just met, Aki had already felt like there was a special connection to Yusei. It was something that couldn't be explained but it happened when their eyes met for the first time. "I can understand how you feel-" She was referring to her abandonment but Yusei eyes widened as he turned to look at her. However before he could even speak the door opened.

"Yusei? Oh thank goodness you're safe." Martha let out in relief as she embraced Yusei. Being much shorter than her since she had barely managed to be pass his waist. She had olive skin, black hair and her face had wrinkles due to her old age. Martha wore a purple dress with a white apron. It wasn't too long before she quickly began to pull his ear. Not realizing Aki was nearby as she backed away a bit while watching Martha scold him.

"Martha!" Yusei addressed as he clenched his teeth in pain. She managed to let go as they went inside. Aki appeared frightened until she heard Yusei call out her name. This was because she knew that everything was going to be okay because Martha was Yusei's adoptive mother. She was the the one that owned the orphanage that they were going to stay in. Perhaps it was more of a reason to wear more presentable human clothing. Aki had looked back as she felt the sleeves of her jacket with her hands before rubbing them gently. "Do you mind, I have a guest with me? She needs you."

"She?" Martha looked over to see Aki by the doorstep as her eyes widened. "You mean you brought home a girl. Why didn't you tell me?" She grin in excitement before walking over to Aki. "Please child come in. You need to tell me how you met my dear Yusei. You must be really special since he's bringing a lovely girl like you to visit with him. What's your name? Please tell me everything about yourself.." It didn't take long for Yusei to see that Martha was already jumping to conclusions about their relationship. It made things worse since Aki was a mermaid, so she may not fully understand any of it.

Aki had sat down at the table with the look of confusion on her face. Part of her wanted to say there was something but knew that wasn't the truth at all. She also remembered what Yusei had told her about not revealing that she's a mermaid. With them learning she's a mermaid it could mean they would be hunted down. Even worse innocent people could be in danger or they would benefit from her because they would want their reward. Those were the risk involved when coming to surface. Yusei was the only person that knew the truth because she had to reveal it to him. "W-well. The only thing I can tell you is my name."

"Oh. Is there a reason you can't tell me more?" Martha questioned as she looked at Aki, who looked down because of her fear. She believed that if Aki looked herself directly in the eye that this woman may be able to tell if she was lying. At least if she had decided to speak anymore about the situation. It made it even worse since Aki knew very little about the surface so if any more questions were to be asked, she wouldn't know what to say.

Yusei could see how frightened she was and had to step in with an excuse. "I mean besides Yusei's jacket I see you're in nothing more than a towel." Martha had pointed out while raising an eyebrow. Aki had turned her head to look over at Yusei as more of a gesture to help her.

"Martha, it's because she needs help. I found her on shore. Aki doesn't have much memory of what happened. Where she lived or even about her family. Is she a citizen of Neo Domino City? I think that she was lost in a shipwreck." Yusei lied to Martha, it wasn't one of his proudest moments but it was something he knew he had to do. He cared for Aki and for her safety, Yusei knew that he didn't have much of a choice. "Her family may have died for all we know. I thought it was best if she stayed here. I mean she has no where else to go. We can't turn down someone in their time of need."

"Oh you poor thing. It does explain why you're wet. Yusei, you went to recuse this young girl, Didn't you?" Martha addressed as she had gone over to Aki. Yusei smiled while turning his head away because in reality she was the one that saved him. Both of them had to plan it along this way. This was the type of thing that would protect Aki from those who want to hurt her. Yusei couldn't bare the thought of that happening to someone so innocent.

"Are you hungry? I should make you something or perhaps you would like some tea. I'll bring out some sandwiches. Yusei please watch her while I get things together. I think I have a trunk of old clothes that you could use. And I will fix up one of the spare rooms. I will be back." Martha smiled before she went off in a hurry.

Yusei sighed as it appeared to have worked better than expected. He could hear the voices of his gang coming from their direction. With Martha busy and not attending the kids it made him believe they were on some kind of field trip. Perhaps somewhere in the city so they were gone for most of the day. So if any arguing happens and words are said none of them would be able to hear it. Aki appeared to be nervous as Yusei had reached out to touch her shoulder as he tried to assure her that everything would be fine. He was worried that his friends haven't seen a beautiful girl in such a long time that they would be all over her. Aki may not be able to handle that type of thing so she had to be protected.

Jack, Crow, Kiryu and Bruno all had made their way into the kitchen. Their eyes widened when they saw Yusei, it was like they were seeing a ghost. Yusei didn't like the looks they were given him as it made him feel uncomfortable. It was more that they were expecting him to survive but they did have a point. I mean if it weren't for Aki, he may still be in prison or may have died. He very well knew he had owed his life to her. "Yusei? Is that really you."

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? You guys act as if I died or something." Yusei addressed with annoyance as he crossed his arms in disapproval. "Or do you think I was still imprisoned so I couldn't escape."

"Well yes and no. I mean with all those spotlights and you falling into the water. We had no choice but to leave you there. We didn't want to lose hope that you were alive. I mean your our best friend and part of the group." Kiryu assured him.

"Speaking of which . . . where did this lovely lady come from?" Crow answered before he put a leg on a chair. He certainly was drawn to Aki's beauty, it was a trait she carried being a mermaid. It almost appeared as if he was started to be smitten by her. Yusei grew annoyed by it before clutching his fist. Crow eyes widened before taken notice that she was wearing Yusei's jacket. "Why is she wearing your jacket?"

"Back off Crow. She's going through too much right now to deal with you flirting with her." Yusei defensively told him as she had got up from the chair before trying to stand up. He quickly went over as he caught her before fallen to the side. "Aki's wearing my jacket because I found her on the shore. Her clothes were wet so she had change to something that was dry. I had taken my coat off so she had something more to cover herself. After all she had lost nearly everything in a shipwreck. This includes her family . . . even her memories of everything that happened. The only thing she remembers is her first name."

"Please to meet you. I am Aki." She greeted with a smile before waving her hand while Yusei's arms were still wrapped around her waist. It was more or less what was holding her up so she wouldn't fall. Jack eyebrow widened as he didn't appear to be oblivious to what was going on between Yusei and this girl. He believed what Yusei was saying to them was more of an excuse.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kiryu greeted. "I am Kiryu. That's Crow near the table. Behind me is Bruno." It was with that Bruno had waved his hand as he let out a 'hello'. "and over there . . . is Jack. You certainly welcome to stay with us."

"Yusei can I talk to you privately in the next room." Jack asked as Yusei had helped Aki back to the table so she could sit down. Yusei had nodded his head without saying much of a word. She was placed besides Crow, he knew his friends would be treating her well. At least while he went into the next room to have a conversation with Jack. However the moment both of them had made it into the living room Jack had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall. "Yusei, why are you lying about your relationship with this girl? By the way she's dressed it's clear that you took advantage of her when she arrived naked on shore. Besides your jacket, that girl is in nothing more than a towel."

"What are you saying exactly?" Yusei questioned as he grew increasingly annoyed at the implications that his foster brother was stating. It was coming to the point that despite his dislike for violence. If Jack was going to punch him than out of self defense then he would have to fight back. He was prepared to if it was a necessary.

"You had sex with her on the beach. That's what I am saying. The little secret you're trying to hide from everybody." Jack demanded in rage as if he was defending Aki's honor but it wasn't the case at all. This was namely due to the fact that nothing happened between the two of them. "That we just got out of jail. You did have these desires to one day find a beautiful girl and be with her. At least that was one of your goals when we escaped prison."

"We didn't have sex. I am speaking the truth. You're just being foolish. Even if I do want to lose my virginity. You know me well enough that I would never take advantage of someone that defenseless. It really hurts that my own brother wouldn't believe me." Yusei addressed before Jack finally relents. He had fixed up his shirt just as Martha was making her way out to the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches and a pot of tea.

"Well I see you're in relief that Yusei's alright. You two come with me and let's all feed this poor girl and enjoy this meal. She could use companionship with her losing that family in that shipwreck." Martha told the two of them as she headed down the hallway into the dining room.

"Right away Martha." Both of them addressed before Yusei went on ahead. Jack had a feeling of guilt for accusing Yusei on the matter. He shook it off before putting his hands in his coat as he reluctantly went followed so he can join his family.

It took a few hours before the children came home. They were so happy to see the members of Team Satisfaction. Yusei didn't realize that Aki had left as Martha was going to show her to a spare room in the orphanage that she could stay in. Along with finding her clothes and necessities she could use. Luckily there was so much stuff that was donated as Martha wanted to help anyone in need.

…..

That evening the kids were about to go bed, it had come to a point that the kids wanted Yusei to read them a story. So he headed to find a room where the books were located. He hadn't been to the orphanage in months and there was so many rooms. Part of him had forgotten where they were as he made his way upstairs. Yusei sighed as he decided to search from room to room.

However it was the fifth room, he opened the door and suddenly he saw a naked Aki as she was holding out a dress. Yusei cheeks reddened before he quickly turned his head away and put a hand to the side of his face to cover himself. It was wrong to see a girl naked before you were married to them. Even though part of him wanted to cherish what he just saw. Those large breasts-no it was wrong to think such perverted thoughts. He was thinking like any guy would and he wanted to be a gentleman. "I am sorry Aki. I-I didn't know you were in here. Don't worry I am about to leave-" Yusei opened the door but not wide enough so no one could see a naked Aki.

"It's fine. I was just trying on clothing Martha gave me to see what fits me. However I don't mind you staying here. You can help me see if it fits me well enough." Aki giggled as she really didn't bother to cover herself. If it were someone else she would have covered herself. However Aki believed it was fine if Yusei saw her naked. This is part of the fact that he already had to begin with since they met. Aki still didn't fully understand the concept of it as Yusei closed the door. She held the dress in her hand before moving closer to him as she snuggled her body against his which made him increasingly nervous. The feeling of her large breasts as she moved her hand under his shirt while the other was holding his strong arm. Yusei couldn't help but feel aroused. Something he knew he had to fight off because it might lead to something. "It feels so nice just the two of us. Doesn't it?" Aki had let out before reaching to move to touch his cheek. "I can stay like this forever. Couldn't you, Yusei?"

"Errm… You can just put on the dress so I can take a look." Yusei answered before Aki had turned his head with her hand so he looked into her brown eyes. She had taken his hand out from under his shirt to his relief. However he could feel his member rising from within his pants as a erection was starting to develop. He tried not to have that as his main focus as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to lean in closer as he could feel the brush of her lips on his own. Aki had took hold of his hand and moved it to her huge breasts. This was getting too out of hand as his body was getting overheated from this experience. "Sorry Aki. I-I just remembered I have to do something. Not in this room. I gotta go." It was with that Yusei had opened the door and quickly ran out of the room.

Aki's eyes began to get all teary as she just looked at the door. "Did I do something wrong?" She had expressed with such innocence since she failed to see that Yusei was uncomfortable with the situation. Aki was simply attracted to him as she wanted him to touch her in ways no man could. Yusei was after all the first human she has ever met, he treated her kindly and that made him very special in her eyes. She didn't know what the feeling was but Aki had felt dejected. Why was her attempts to be with a human so hard? "All I want is for you to love me Yusei. How do I do that? Humans are just so . . . confusing." Aki squeezed her dress as she looked down at it before walking back over to the bed. It was at this moment that she had started to cry.

Even after a hour she refused to come downstairs since Aki was still afraid that Yusei hated her. So she had locked the bathroom behind her as she placed both of her legs in the warm water before they transformed back into her fins. She splashed in the foaming bubbles as part of her breasts were exposed through them. Aki had took some of the bubbles into her hand as she blew on them. Some of them had ended flowing in the air as she watched them. "This is just so nice. It really helps get your mind off things." Being in the water was soothing as it reminding her of her home. She had wondered why humans were so difficult to understand. The bath took at least half an hour but it really made her feel calm. As soon as Aki was able to drain the water. She grabbed a few towels to dry the area as her legs formed back so she was able to get out of the bathtub.

Aki was still trying to adjust to her new legs within the hours she had them. Of course it helped with all the practice she had as she used the wall for guidance. She still walked slowly as her bare feet touched the tiled floor. It was interested as she never felt things like it before. She grabbed her pajamas that she had laid out before putting on what Martha referred to as underwear. She really didn't know the purpose of it was more to cover her more sensitive area so she didn't feel the air blow. Aki placed her nightgown over her head before it fell to the knees but it was a blue color, she liked it because it reminded her of Yusei's eyes. Even though she did find prints that had sea animals on a skirt and just reminded her of the ocean. The things that she became attached to that fit her were things of that nature. Martha had measured her and kept saying she was going to make clothes for her.

She exited the bathroom before looking around as Aki was still alone. However she stopped after seeing one of the orphan girls. Aki was a bit nervous as besides Yusei she didn't really know how to interact with others. Perhaps it was merely the same thing with a human child. She did admit it was rather adorable and couldn't be more than six years old. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and carried a stuffed bear. She smiled at her before walking over as Aki held her towel close to her.

"You're very pretty." The young girl giggled. Aki was taken by her words as she moved in closer.

"Ummmm... well thank you." Aki answered but she wasn't sure on what else to say to her. Thought she had tried to see it as talking to one of the merboys or mergirls while under the ocean. It was basically same thing except she had legs. "What's your name?"

"My name is Riku." She replied back. "Did you come from somewhere that's far away?"

"Actually . . . ." Aki tried to gather her thoughts but before she could answer Riku asked her another question. She very well couldn't explain that she was a princess from under the ocean. Even though Riku was young enough to believe her because of her innocence. Aki giggled before going to her knees. She knew very well that these must be maintained. "I don't remember too much about my past. Just the fact that Yusei found me near the beach. He rescued me."

"You came in with Yusei. Are you his girlfriend? I think it's really sweet. He's like your prince charming in those storybooks." Riku questioned with little thought as she appeared all excited. "You two are going to get married and live happily ever after."

"Yes, I hope so too." Aki confessed as her cheeks reddened from the very thought. I mean she wasn't sure if marriage was the same as in the ocean. However she didn't want to think about it with everything that was going on. "But with everything going on. I don't think it would only be a dream." She sighed at the thought that everything seemed so hopeless at this point. Aki didn't understand these feelings she had when Yusei was around. It was like something was pounding inside of her. She didn't know if the feeling was wonderful or not. However all that matter to her was that Aki wanted to be around Yusei. There was nothing that was going to change her mind on that. "However we're not in a relationship."

"So you do like him?" Riku asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well . . . it's getting late. I had a long day. We both better be getting to bed." Aki answered as she let out a yawn. She deliberately had changed the subject because it was the last thing that should be discussed. At least in her mind because it was too painful for her. She walked over to her bedroom as she opened the door. "I am sorry but this is just something I can't really handle right now." Aki had closed the door as she had placed her back to the wall. Riku had started to walk down the hallway before Yusei had started to walk up the stairs.

"Riku. It's getting late. You should be in bed." Yusei warned. "Martha wouldn't be happy if she saw you still walking around."

"I am going to bed." Riku yawned while holding her teddy bear close. "Yusei, that girl Aki you brought home with you. Well-"

"Yes . . . what about her?" Yusei asked as he put his hands in his pocket before staring at the young girl. He wasn't sure on what the little girl was going to say to him as he got down on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong with her?" It was something that concerned him since he hadn't seen Aki in hours. Was she avoiding him on purpose because of the incident that happened between them? He blamed himself since he left because of the uncomfortableness that she was naked and wanted to do more than just let him stare at her. Yusei knew it was wrong but was so freaked out by it he didn't explain it to her. It was wrong for him to do and he knew that.

"She seems very upset. However I really think she likes you is the reason." Riku blurts out without much concern on how this would affect any of them. Yusei eyes widened even though he remained in silence. "Miss Aki seemed really nice though. I really hope you marry her one day Yusei." He was taken aback by the comment before he could answer Riku had went to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Marry her?" Yusei questioned in a confused tone as he scratched his head. He went over to the window as he watched the rain pouring down from the passing storm. Raindrops had splashed onto the window. It didn't take long before thunder rumbled in distance that indicated it was coming this way before lightning struck. Yusei sighed, Aki liked him but that's because he was the first person she met when she came to the surface. He was their to guide her when needed it was all. She wanted to live on the surface and be human. Yusei was happy to help her as long as she needed it. Maybe since it was the only way to be close to someone so beautiful without much suspicion. Deep down Yusei just believed that she deserves a better life and would never want to be with someone like him. He was hiding from the law because Team Satisfaction was being framed for a crime. "She deserves only the best. And I can't give her that." He had placed his hand on the window while staring at his reflection in the window.

Meanwhile Aki was on her bed as she heard the sound of the increasingly loud thunder. It startled her while she wrapped a blanket around her body. The lightning flashed the dark room while hearing the rain pouring down from the roof. She didn't understand what any of this was before putting a blanket around her head to cover her ears. It covered her body before dropping to the floor. Aki had made her way to the hallway before closing the door behind her in tears. She wasn't aware that Yusei was nearby before laying against the door. Too afraid to even attempt to go back inside her room. The hallway was half lite up by the small lamps that were hanging from the wall. Aki just wasn't comfortable with the idea of being lonely before walking farther down the hallway. It was then that Yusei and Aki had saw each other, she attempted to turn around after the incident.

"Aki wait!" Yusei called out to her as Aki stopped but didn't turn around to look at him. "Are you angry with me? Is it because of what happened this afternoon? I am sorry if it upset you because I walked out. It's just men and women just don't do those type of things until their married. It's just the way it is on the surface . . . well in this era at least. I mean it felt more like you were trying to have sex with me." Yusei flustered while to keep his composure on the situation. He looked down at Aki and didn't want to believe a beautiful girl like her would even be into him. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings because it's something I don't think I am ready for. We just met."

"Sex? I don't know what that means." Aki questioned but this could be do to the fact mermaids don't have children the way humans do on the surface. In fact she didn't even know how humans mated so the term was unfamiliar to her. Even though it filled her curiosity because she eagerly wanted to experience everything that's human. Now that she had her freedom from the sea below. "All I wanted was for you to feel my breasts." She innocently confessed to Yusei while moving closer to him before grabbing his hand. Aki giggled before placing his hand on one of her boobs.

"Aki, this isn't what normal people do . . .and everyone would get the wrong idea." Yusei tried to explain because he wasn't use to someone. Suddenly the loud thunder rumbled from outside before lightning strikes outside. Aki warm body pressed against his from in fright before Yusei started to rub her back. He didn't know how to react to this but he decided since they were alone to just let it be. "I-I mean it's not that I don't-" He was interrupted by the storm outside have picked up again. Yusei subconsciously started to pull the girl in tight embrace out of instant.

"What's that loud noise and scary flashing light outside?" Aki weepily asked as she put her face to his chest before beginning to cry. She wanted to be strong but Aki felt so helpless in the human world. In the ocean she wasn't afraid because it was something familiar to her. So in the human world she had to rely on the one person that knows her secret of being a mermaid. Her heart skipped a beat whenever she was around him, Aki just wanted to be close to Yusei. Why was it wrong that she wanted him to touch her body or see her naked? A human thinks it's something else completely that could be done. There was so much that really confused her. "I never seen any of this before it's scary."

"It's okay. Aki, it's just called a thunderstorm. it's only the lightning-those flashes of light that can hurt you, but that's only if your standing near a tree… also us human can get ill from the rain, but we are inside the house so we don't need to worry." Yusei explained with a chuckle as she gripped his shirt. He's cheeks turned red because despite moving his hand from her chest her breasts were still pressed up against him. He wasn't use to this type of relationship with a woman . . . since he has been traveling and been isolated in prison. Yusei wanted to be under the radar since he's gang were fugitives. However that meant they had to prove their innocence but they can't do that until the find the person responsible. How could he live a normal life otherwise is the real question? He looked up to see the storm passing before releasing his grip on her. "Don't worry the storms over. It's safe."

He didn't have much time to react before Aki leaned in and pressed her lips to his own. Yusei eyes opened wide due to being caught by surprise. Was a kind and simple gesture was a turn on for her? It's more he never suspected for his first kiss with her to go this way but it further evidence that Aki did have feelings for him. Would this be a problem since she's a mermaid and he's human because they were different species. Aki had moved away from with a smile on his face. "A-aki, why did you-?" Yusei scrambled his words because he wasn't even sure if she knew what she did due to their cultural differences. That under the sea could have a different meaning then on the surface. In fact he never thought he would end up meeting someone that would be into him like she was . . . more because he was in prison. The chances of finding the right girl was so slim. However he knew it was wrong to take advantage of her. He wanted to be a gentleman and not be like those heartless men who raped women. Aki would end up being more scared of the surface and part of him didn't want her to leave. Even though the two of them barely knew each other, Yusei wanted to get to know her. Find a way to make her stay permanently on the surface but he would have to wait for the opportunity to present itself.

"I wanted to thank you for being so nice is all." Aki told him before turning around to head back to her room. Though she was still struggling to walk with her new legs. However the statement left Yusei even more confused as he continued to watch her go down the hallway. Did Aki love him or not?

The next morning at 8:30am, Yusei had come downstairs to see that Martha pacing back and forth with a hand to her face. He wondered if the guys had told them they were in prison something they didn't want to worry her about. So this would certainly be a problem since they needed to protect the orphanage. They all agreed that she wouldn't find out so that couldn't be it. Yusei could see the worry in her eyes, it had to be something else.

"What's wrong Martha?" Yusei questioned to his adoptive mother before looking down at his brothers who weren't paying much attention. They were sitting down in the living room while the television was on. It may just to get their minds off the situation.

"It's about that girl you brought home Yusei." Martha confessed. "I did some reach to find her home here in Neo Domino City. After all you told me her name was Aki Izayoi." Yusei nodded her head, he had to give her a fake last name since she didn't have one to protect her. "Well she doesn't live in Neo Domino City so therefore she isn't a citizen and they will evict her. There's no record of her at all. The orphanage could be shut down if she stays without becoming a citizen. The only way that could happen without any legal trouble getting involved is paperwork that has to be sent but that can take months to year… unless she marries someone that lives here. However that doesn't appear to be an option since that girl is more of a stranger. I mean who would be crazy enough to do that."

Yusei was really surprised by what he was hearing and without thinking he replied "Well . . . I'll marry her then." Yusei said automatically before his hands changed to a fist. Remembering the kiss from last night so he believed that Aki wouldn't seem to mind. Though she may be angry with him to agree to this without asking or even explaining things to her. This was his chance for her to stay permanently that he was waiting for. Yusei admitted to himself that he loved the idea of her as his wife. So he could make claim on her before before any other guy. Was it selfish to think that way, yes, he believed so but he didn't care. "I know it sounds crazy but she really seems to trust me. The orphanage will be in serious trouble since these children won't have a home. So if marrying Aki is what it takes then I will do it."

"Well then we better get preparations for the wedding. It will have to be tomorrow so everything has to be ready. There's so little time we have to do everything. You should go explain all this to Aki, you're fiancée as I should say now." A shocked Martha let out with excitement as she giggled before leaving the room.

"How am I going to explain this to her?" Yusei wondered out loud while looking up the stairs. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew he had to speak the truth. Things were going to be different but he was ready for it.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's the chapter. Aki had just escaped an arranged marriage so would she even go along with marrying Yusei despite her attraction to him. I mean she longs to be on the surface so this is the best way for her to do that. Even though they haven't really been intimate...Yusei has seen her naked and touched her boobs. She's so innocent to not really know that it's inappropriate. However both of them are mutually attracted to the other...a difference in Aki's arranged marriage to the mermaid. Though she's not aware he's a fugitive...just a kind man who is helping her...plus he's so handsome.

Anyway...again, please read/review the chapter. I can't wait to see what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long I was working on other stories and was on vacation too. I wanted to get this up for Jade546 since it's his favorite story. So please read/review. Let me know what all of you think of it. The more reviews I get the higher chance of me updating it quicker. I have two more stories to update. Such my other Yusei/Aki story Devil's Deal. The one I prefer between this one and that. I hope I got all the blank out **** words. Enjoy!

* * *

Aki sat on the roof of the orphanage hugging her knees while looking at the sunrise. While on the surface she wanted to embrace everything she hadn't seen before and that was nearly all of it. It was even better that she had her freedom from what humans would call the ocean. In fact, she was able to see it from the distance as the sun beamed on it. Most humans didn't get to see this type of thing since they wear mostly all asleep at this time. Aki couldn't understand why miss such beauty. It was something she could wake up everyday to see.

Yusei sighed as he climbed onto the roof. He had come to know Aki's route since he spent the most time with her. Not everyone walks up to watch the sunset. Most people wake up because they have important work to do. Like Martha had to cook breakfast for everyone in the orphanage. Yusei like the rest of the gang could sleep, the main reason they were up so early. With the news that Aki had to get married in order to stay here. How was he going to break this to her? Would it even be something she could understand since he wasn't even sure if they did things like marriage inside the ocean?

He held a box in his hand which he quickly hid before sitting next to Aki. Even though he pondered in thought on what to say to her. Yusei stared at her before being captivated by her beauty and innocence. The way she looked at the world just made him even more attracted to her. He had to really show how much he loved her if Yusei was going to convince her to marry him. Yusei truly wanted to be with her but he knew his friends would assume it was for the sex, but that really wasn't what mattered, he just couldn't let her go. It made him nervous to even think about the aftermath of their marriage since he would have to explain that to her. Yusei cheeks reddened as he thought of Aki naked in his bed and he would finally be able to touch that body. He quickly brushed off those perverted thoughts as he shook his head.

Aki noticed him as she turned her head. "Oh . . . Yusei. I didn't see you there. When did you get here?" She gave him a smile, the one that made him weak in the knees. Yusei already began to lose his train of thought. "It's nice to share this moment with someone. I am so glad it's you."

"A-aki . . . there's something I need to tell you." Yusei nervously addressed. "This isn't easy for me to say and I am not trying to pressure you or anything. First, I want to give you this." He opened the box and handed it to Aki. She looked at it the necklace with the silver metal and red jewel sparkle in the sunlight.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Yusei nervously placed it around her neck but it confused her. "I don't understand though, why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, it belonged to my birth mother. I inherited it when she passed away. She told me when I was a child if I find a girl I really cared about and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I should give it to her. I want you to understand that it may seem strange and we only known each other for a short amount of time. The truth is I love you. There no words that can even describe how I feel about you. I come to love everything about you in such a short amount of time. Your kindness, innocence, the way you get excited over everything you see, the new things . . ." He cut himself off because he didn't want to say things like her body or indescribable beauty since it was too inappropriate. It would sound more like he wanted Aki for her looks rather than her. That was something that was completely untrue.

Aki repeated as she was surprised by his words. "You love me?"

Yusei held Aki's hand as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes to him already looked like untouchable jewels. "I also found out, that to be a citizen and stay on the surface. You have to marry someone else here for citizenship. That doesn't mean you have too. I don't want you to be forced into anything you don't want to do. Even if we do marry, I would give you all the space you need. Aki, I could show you so much more as my partner . . . as my wife. You can just go back to the ocean and we'll never see each other again. However I want you to have that necklace, my princess. So you will always remember me."

It was all she needed to hear not just to stay on the surface but Aki had feelings for him too. "Yes, I will marry you." Before he could say another word, Aki had leaned in and pressed her lips onto his as he was taken aback. Yusei had put a hand to her cheek while returning the kiss. It had grew more passionate as Yusei slipped his tongue into her mouth. The sexual tension between them had only reached its peak since the night he accidently saw her naked when she was changing clothes. He did everything he could to resist her since he was a gentleman and nothing was happening between them. This was different since the two of them were engaged to be married. In only a few hours they would be husband and wife.

Aki accidently let a moans escaped between their kissing as Yusei resisted the attempt to stroke her breasts. Yusei had pulled away from Aki, which had left nothing more than a wanting desire. "Why did you stop?" Aki let out. It was more he wanted both of them to save it more for their wedding night. Perhaps it would make their first time even better because for sure he wasn't ready to handle a night with her. Yusei already knew his brothers would be asking questions since he would be the first of the group to have sex. It would be embarrassing to even explain the feeling of making love. There was also the matter he wanted to respect Aki's feelings on the matter. Not that she would care due to her mermaid heritage. She probably would care if everyone knew about it but for him he wanted to be this fantastic lover. He knew this was more of a fantasy.

Yusei shyly put his hand behind his head on revealing the news. Due to the fact he was sent to prison for the past few months. He never thought he would find a girl that would want to spend the rest of her life with him. Let alone a girl that was a different species from him, who had rescued him in the first place. He could see people looking on in jealousy over how he got Aki as his wife because of her indescribable beauty. "Well... we better go tell everyone the big news. In a few hours we have to get everything ready because the sooner the wedding, then you'll be a Neo Domino City citizen. I don't know if you have weddings under the sea but on the surface they may end up different from what you're used to."

"Y-yes." Aki answered as she twirled her fingers on the ends of hair shyly. It was strange since she just escaped her arranged marriage but yet was now engaged again. The difference was the circumstances were different because she was attracted to Yusei. She was taken aback by his kindness, which seemed to be the main reason Aki was attracted to him. Yusei cared for her so deeply and he really showed it. It's the main reason she had started to fall in love with this human that went beyond his handsome looks. This marriage was also the link to live permanently on the surface. Her life would truly be happy just like one of those fairy tales she read under the sea.

Yusei being a gentleman helped up his fiancée as they walked hand and hand back into the orphanage to give everyone the wonderful news.

…..

It was only around five hours later. All the men were dressed up in suites. Though this was more because Martha had made all of them. Despite it was a private, it was still a wedding ceremony. Not only that it was her adoptive sons so she wanted this night to be very special. That included making sure the bride was even in a simple wedding dress as she fixed up a bunch of flowers and laced them for a bouquet. She turned the corner to Aki's room who was looking at herself in the mirror at her wedding gown. The skirt was short that went above her knees, the sleeves had dropped off the shoulders exposing the top part of her bust, a necklace with a blue flower on it and a inch heeled shoes.

"Oh Aki, you look so beautiful. You're soon to be husband is going to be speechless when he sees you. Once you tie the knot he may not be able to keep his hands off you especially in the bedroom. Though knowing my Yusei, he would be nothing more than a gentleman." Martha teased her though Aki only could raise an eyebrow. She was too innocent to really understand what her future mother-in-law meant by the statement. Aki believed it had to do with Yusei's statement about married couples can see each other naked from the times she had stripped off her clothes. So that means her clothes can come off once she is official married to Yusei. She's been wanting him to touch her since they met despite not really understanding it. Maybe it had to do with the way Yusei had always looked at her. Not that she was aware on the fact he was aroused by it.

There was a knock at the door as Martha quickly tried to fix up some of her dresses. "Oh for goodness sake what is it now." She went over to door to see Jack, Crow, Kiryu and Bruno all dressed in more formal suites. "Don't you boys look so handsome."

"Can we come in?" Jack answered.

"Yes as long as Yusei's not with you. He can't see the bride before the wedding. Though I wonder why no one is keeping him company or helping him." Martha went from being welcoming to scolding the boys in a heartbeat. "I mean really you boys don't have the curiosity to help your brother."

"Yusei's all ready. He doesn't need our help. So we all went to find you and we know you would be helping Aki prepare." Kiryu explained as the four of them of them entered before closing the door.

Crow was pulling the collar of his bowtie, he was getting increasingly frustrated with the whole thing. "Martha, do we really have to wear these stupid outfits."

"This is a wedding. Of course you need to wear them. More important it's your brother's wedding at that. We're all family. . . or going to be. The children are too busy with school to really see the wedding but it's for the best." Martha answered before pulling his ear more closer to wear Aki was standing on a step stool. "Now straighten yourselves up while I go finish fixing up Aki's wedding dress. She's almost ready." She had let go of Crow's ear before going over to finish fixing the lace on the bottom of Aki's dress.

The brothers couldn't help but notice how beautiful their soon to be sister-in-law appeared in her wedding dress. All of them knew that Yusei was lucky to find someone to marry even if not for a matter of choice. Namely due to the fact this marriage was to make Aki Izayoi a citizen. To them the prize out of all of this is Yusei would be able to have sex with her tonight since it would be their honeymoon. Being fugitives there's not many places they would be able to go without getting caught. All of them had all said stuff at the same time. "Miss Izayoi you look beautiful; just like an angel; gorgeous; breathtaking." They acted more like they never seen a woman before but it was justified since they had been in prison. Not really can be blamed for having some form of lust over the girl to some degree. Only holding back because she was going to be Yusei's wife.

"Thank you but you can call me Aki. I mean that's sounds so formal when we're going to be related." Aki insisted with a smile on her face. She had attempted to step down, Jack being a gentleman he lifted his hand to help her down. Aki had stepped into some more white shoes with a small heel but she had to get use to walking. It took a bit of time before getting her balance.

"Well . . . we better go see how Yusei's doing while you finish up here." Crow addressed before he slowly opened the door and put his head out to make sure he wasn't there. It was more to tease his brother to get him flustered on the aftermath of the wedding. He wasn't going to say that they planned to spy on them. Not by seeing it them have sex but listen in at the door. None of them had experience sex and Yusei after all was going to be the first. "I promise we won't say anything on Aki's dress . . . him seeing her in that will arouse him enough for later in the bedroom. There's going to be music playing tonight."

"Definitely. We'll certainly know what's going on . . ." Jack surprisingly agreed.

"CROW! JACK! I can't believe what you too are saying. You're embarrassing the poor girl." Martha screamed out, even though she had said this. Aki wasn't really aware on what they were talking about. "I mean Kiryu and Bruno are at least the mature ones. This isn't something that should be discussed. Especially around the children. Now get out of here."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? About us in the bedroom tonight." Aki questioned in bewilderment though Martha thought of it more as a joke before starting to laugh.

…..

Yusei fixed up his tie as he looked in the mirror. This was going to be the next hour before he will be getting married. He didn't know what to expect but he was happy being with the woman he loved even though he only know her for only a short amount of time. Aki was someone that was very special to him that he really didn't care. Even though she was a mermaid princess . . . that didn't change anything. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Deep down that appeared to be the one thing that brought a smile to his face.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted his thoughts. He assumed it was Martha checking up on him to make sure that he was dressed. "Come in." He called out before seeing the reflection of his adoptive brothers and Bruno coming in. He was enjoying the silence so he could gather his thoughts before the ceremony.

"Hey Yusei. You don't know how lucky you are. You'll be able to breeze through this ceremony and go straight to the bedroom for passionate lovemaking." Crow patted Yusei shoulder which to him was more of a congratulations. He didn't care too much on embarrassing his adoptive brother. Namely due to the fact he wants to know what happened once it was all done the next day. "Make sure to tell us the juicy details in the morning."

"Really Crow? I am not marrying just so I can have sex with her." Yusei protested with a flustered expression on his face. This was something he didn't want to be encourage or praised. Like they really thought he was going to be godlike in the bedroom. When he had no experience in that area in the first place. That's not something you tell to everyone. Maybe it had more to do with the fact that he was going to be able to see Aki nude form and kiss her all over. To them that alone would make him special since all of them in some way were attracted to her.

Jack shook his head with his refusing to believe in his brother's remark. "Please Yusei. You're the most eager to sleep with her. Otherwise you wouldn't have offered to marry her first. You want Aki so badly, you'll be releasing your sexual desires like a wild animal tonight. Trying to act mature about this whole thing. You're eighteen year old teenager with hormones. That's something you can't deny."

"The fact that I am actually saying Jack's right on this one." Kiryu answered with his arms crossed. "You do come across at having the hots for her."

"Your in denial over this my friend." Bruno nodding his head in agreement before turning his to look at Yusei.

"I am not in denial. I just don't like everyone pointing out how obvious my feelings for her are." Yusei cheeks reddened before he crossed his arms. "Well it's almost time. We better get out there before Martha yells at us."

"Like I said so eager to get the wedding done to get to the bedroom." Crow teased with a smirk on his face. "That lucky bastard."

….

Martha was out in the hallway there wasn't much decoration due to it being a small private affair. She was going to officiant the wedding of Yusei and Aki since most of them were family they needed witness as evidence. One of the reasons Bruno was there besides the fact he was a fugitive and had no choice. They also invited Zora, she was the landlady of an old clock shop. Recently she had a fight with her only son so she insisted that Yusei and Aki move upstairs. However this something he declined not just because of his fugitive status but they would be newlyweds. Once they started to have sex it could becoming embarrassing for the two of them. He wasn't even sure if Aki knew or was even ready to have sexual relations. He couldn't give it away that she was a mermaid since it was supposed to be kept a secret.

"Oh Yusei. Look at you, you look so handsome. This Aki girl must be very special to gain you for a husband." Zora affectionately addressed to Yusei, she had always saw him as a surrogate son. She didn't see Yusei as a troublemaker but more of a gentleman that didn't cause any problems. So by extension, she was going to love Aki as well because of Yusei. Unlike the rest of his brothers as she disliked Crow in particular. This mostly because of his rebellious and rude behavior that reminded her of her own son.

"Aki's going to be coming out . . . the ceremony is about to start." Crow addressed while not realizing he was interrupting a conversation between Yusei and Zora.

"Honestly boy . . . why are you so insensitive?" Zora irritably shouted "Why can't you be more like Yusei? He's a gentleman, settling down and getting married. Then one day will be have kids of his own to raise. While you still remain an immature brat." Yusei thoughts had wandered on the thought of children, something that may not even be possible considering their two different species. Sure they could always adopt but would it really be the same. Perhaps deep down he wanted to father children with Aki but knew it very well be impossible. However that would mean they didn't have to use protection when they did have sex for the first time.

"Why does she hate me?" Crow replied while trying to hide his more frightened tone of voice. The music began to play as everyone took their positions.

Aki looked absolutely stunning her white dress that showed off more the curves of her body in just the right places. Part of Yusei wanted to reach out and just kiss her right there in front of everyone but he knew he had to control himself. Due to it being more of a private ceremony it wasn't going to be a very long one. It was more the extension of their vows to each other but the longing was present. Yusei looked at Aki but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Was it because they wanted something more between them?

Martha had began the wedding ceremony as she stated loudly in front of all of them to hear. "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Yusei and Aki an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." Everyone smiled at the young couple, who were more bashful as they did nothing but look lovingly into each other's eyes.

Yusei had followed what Martha said to him as they were using rings that belonged to their parents to place on each other fingers. "I, Yusei, take you, Aki, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Aki followed the same way by putting the ring on Yusei's finger as they held their hands tightly together. "I Aki, take you Yusei to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

They weren't aware that Zora had taken out a handkerchief during the small ceremony. She quickly wiped away her tears. His friend Bruno and his brothers remained silent. Yusei didn't seem to care too much because in just a moment he and Aki were going to officially wed. Martha finished before closing the book with a smile on the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." It didn't take too long before Yusei leaned in to kiss Aki on the lips. Their feeling of their bodies touching was he placed a hand on her back before sliding it down. Their kissing became more passionate as if they were the only two people in the room. He had it in his head on his guys teasing him about the eagerness to have that action with such a beautiful girl. Yusei didn't even care because Aki was all his, he could tell everyone that she was his wife.

Aki had came out of the bathroom in a nightgown that exposed the cleavage of her breasts. It showed off the right curves of her hips that made Yusei look away. He didn't have to anymore since they were now a married couple. It was a curse to be too much of a gentleman to look at her inappropriately. I mean he wasn't even sure how to explain the concept of the way humans mate to her. Yusei's cheeks reddened when Aki had came out in her nightgown before sitting beside him in their double bed. He could see the cleavage of her breasts that simply made him more aroused. It was actually two separate beds pressed together and sheets placed over both of them to prevent them from spreading apart. Well it couldn't be more to a clue to all the action, everyone presumed that they will have a lot of sex since it's their honeymoon.

Yusei at first tried to not look at Aki as she snuggled up closer to him while her hand roamed up and down his chest. 'Just be gentle.' Yusei told himself, it repeated over and over again in his head. He took his wife hand into his with her free hand, their fingers intertwined as he closed his eyes. Yusei knew he had to make sure Aki was ready to consummate their relationship because despite the fact they were married. He didn't want to take advantage of her innocence by stripping her naked and ravishing her until morning. No, he wouldn't do that to fulfill his own desires because he knew it was selfish. Yusei decided to just wrap his arm around her before pulling in closer and kissed her forehead.

Aki didn't want to think much of it since she enjoyed the embrace of her new husband but she wanted more. Aki remembered what Yusei told her that those who were married could see each other naked. So she pulled away from him before stripping off her clothes as they fell to the floor while Aki remained covered under the sheets. The only thing exposed was her the upper part of her large breasts while sitting up holding the blanket too her. She wanted Yusei to be able to touch and kiss her without holding back. It was more that she was acting out of desire than really thinking. All Aki knew was she wanted to experience life as a human since it was going to be permanent. "Yusei-"

He could hear his wife's angel like voice calling out to him while Yusei turned his head to acknowledge her. It was obvious that Aki was now naked under the bedsheets. Was she waiting for him? Did Aki even know what sex was? Yusei could feel his heart pounding out of his chest almost like it was trying to escape. He could feel the heat rushing to his face as Aki reached out to let his hand touch her through the blanket. Yusei cheeks reddened while he felt Aki's lips touch his that had become more passionate. A few moans and grunts escaped their lips as he his hands roamed to feel his wife's body from the bedsheets. This only seemed to arouse them more while Aki laid on her back as Yusei was on top of her.

Their kissing grew more passionate as Aki touched Yusei's cheek before she placed them around her husband's neck. Both of their tongues had slipped into each other's mouth while trying to gain dominance. Part of the bed sheets had fell down as it exposed more of her large bosoms. Yusei hands roamed as his fingers started to stroke her breasts before he gently squeezed them. Aki enjoyed the feeling even though she didn't understand what 'it was exactly. She loved kissing Yusei so this was considered fun for her. All the things Aki wanted to do but he wouldn't since they weren't married.

They weren't aware that Crow, Kiryu, Jack and Bruno were outside. It was Crow that had his ear by the door trying to hear Yusei and Aki while they were having sex. They weren't too thrilled with the idea because this was a private moment for the newlyweds. Even though Crow insisted that it was going to be brief and they weren't going to look or anything like that. I mean it would be embarrassing even for them to watch them kissing while their naked in bed. For all they knew the sheets wouldn't even be covering them because they were too busy with their lovemaking. "All I hear are moans and grunts . . . they must be going at it like animals. Really having their way with each other. I mean the way Yusei looks at her. You could easily bet he would be ravishing Aki all night."

"This is wrong." Kiryu whispered from behind the door. "If Yusei wants to tell us if the sex was amazing or not then he will."

Bruno nodded his head in agreement. "He's right. I mean we shouldn't be eavesdropping. I don't know how you talked us into this Crow.

"Don't be so lame." Jack answered while shaking his head in disapproval. Despite the arguing with his younger adoptive brother. Despite his maturity, it was more his curiosity on how sex is since he had not experienced it. Perhaps from Crow's talks on what to do if they ever got a chance to make love to a beautiful girl out of desire. Not that he was really interested in getting a girlfriend. It was really the most surprising that he wanted to see how his younger brother was doing in bed. "Besides if Yusei can't satisfy her in bed, we can hold it over his head. For all we know their just kissing and haven't done anything. Crow, look through the peephole to see."

Crow raised an eyebrow as he couldn't believe what Jack said. "Peep at them. I mean what if they see. What if their naked? I don't want to see them going at it."

"For goodness sake. Move over. I will look then." Crow raised his arms before stepping aside while Jack moved to where Crow kneeled.

Little did they know, Yusei had heard noises from outside the door as they were making out.

"Don't tell me my brothers are spying on us. Being peeping toms to take a glimpse of you naked. I mean they want to watch us have sex-I mean it's not something that should be done." He cut himself off because he was saying a word his wife wouldn't be familiar with. He only hoped that he didn't have to explain this to Aki because he would have to find the right words. This startled Aki who quickly covered herself with her arms before pulling the bed sheets on top of her. "Don't worry, I will go check it out." He cracked his knuckles before he adjusted his shirt that had a few buttons undone. Yusei opened the door just as Jack had started to turn away with the guys.

"Care to explain yourself. Are you trying to fill your sexual pleasures by seeing my new wife naked. Even worse with the exception of Bruno, she is your sister-in-law now. Go back to bed before I give you guys a pounding." Yusei threatened which they knew it wasn't just talk for him. He was one of the best fighters on Team Satisfaction, if you put that along with his smarts. It was a sure reason to fear him.

"Yusei . . . this was all Crow's idea. He wanted to know-" Kiryu addressed while pointing out but Yusei was more eager to get back to his nude wife that was waiting for him in bed. At this point he had pulled the door closed further so they wouldn't see her. Knowing they were deprived because they have been in prison. Even though they were basically family they wanted his wife. It was bound to Aki, it filled him with rage at the thought of them attempting to rape her or something. He had to be on guard to make sure that never happened.

Yusei had quickly cut him off because it was more of an excuse in his mind. "I don't want to hear it. Aki's missing my absence. It's getting late. I rather spend time with my wife than talking to you guys. If you don't mind. Go back to bed. If you respect me as your brother and friend. You would leave us newlyweds alone." It was with that he went back into his room to join Aki and slamming the door behind him. The guys knew it wouldn't be wise to make him more angry by staying so they decided to just head back to their rooms. They would have to explain themselves in the morning since Yusei wasn't in the mood to listen. Clearly annoyed that they interrupted his lovemaking with Aki that he had to quickly dress because he had heard them.

Aki sighed in relief when Yusei walked back into the room and sat down on the bed next to Aki. The upper half of her body exposed again before she leaned into kiss her husband. Her large breasts pressed up against him as her hands started to tear apart the buttons on his shirt while she clinged onto it. They separated as Yusei had squeezed her knockers while sucking, kissing and biting her neck. Aki moaned in pleasure it was hard to stop herself because she wanted more. There was still questions going on through her mind and wanted answers to them. "Yusei…" She weakly let out as he started move his lips to her breasts before placing his teeth on one of the naked before sucking on it. Yusei then laid had placed a frenzy of kisses on her bosoms that she never wanted any of this to stop. He finally let out a 'hmmmm' more like he was answering her while she gripped his black hair.

"I want to know what sex is?" Aki let out before Yusei pulled away much to her confusion. She whimpered a bit because her body felt cold. Aki wanted to feel the heat of their bodies as they were touching and he was kissing her in places she never thought was possible. Not understand her feelings of arousal had given her nothing put happiness.

"Why are you saying that?' Yusei cheeks turned red. Why did he have to question it out loud on his brothers and friend spying on them. "Sex, you say?"

Aki nodded her head. "Yes, you said that's what we're doing? All this kissing your doing with my body. Is that what that word means?"

Yusei could feel his body get more heated as his face was even more red. He could feel his heart pounding before placing a hand to his chest. The loosened buttons on his shirt that was exposing his muscular body while his arm was wrapped around her

"W-well sort of. It's more the term used for when humans mate. Namely something married couples do. You don't have to married to do it but it's more improper to do such a thing. It involves the two people being naked, they kiss and more is done." He didn't know how to explain his hardening member going into her. He didn't know much since he never experienced it. Something he admitted scared him since he had to take the lead when having sex with Aki. Maybe it was more something she had to experience and prepare her in advance. Of course, it was only if she wanted to do it he would.

Aki wanted to be human, she longed to experience all aspects. Everything was different from her life as a mermaid. If it was something married couples do then it was the perfect time. Aki wanted more than what they have being before and after they were interrupted. Everything they were doing up to this point was so incredible. Not just the fact she could now be naked in front of Yusei. "Then do that. I want to experience sex . . . be naked together and kiss." Aki upfront tells her husband as she leans in to press her lips to his before pushing back. It was more like she was toying with him, which only seemed to increase his arousal for her.

"Really? You want to have sex with me." Yusei brushed off as if someone so beautiful like Aki would be far out of his league still. Despite the fact they were now married, to him it was still a dream. "I mean it's not something I have experienced either and I wanted to be with the right person. In this case it would be with my beloved wife."

Aki giggled as she started to unbutton more of Yusei shirt before throwing it aside. His muscular chest was touched by her hands. Aki gently pressed a bunch of kisses on his upper body that was more like sweet candy touching him. Yusei loved the feeling of her lips that was more like a tickling before a groans escaped. If sex meant they did the same things to each other as well. Aki wanted her husband to enjoy the pleasure as much as she did when he kissed. "I don't care. I feel safe as long as it's with my husband. Then I WANT it."

It's all he needed to hear before leaning in as their lips met very passionately, her back fell to the bed. They still continued to feel the pleasure of each other from their feeling of the heat from their bodies. Yusei played with her breasts before squeezing them tightly to get her more aroused as they kissed. He wanted his wife at her peak if they were going to make love for the first time. Yusei's hands roamed while touching her stomach before reaching down to her underwear. This was when he became hesitant because this was it, once he took it off there was no going back. No, he knew this was something both of them wanted and it was going to be paradise for both of them.

"Are you ready? I don't want this if this will hurt you and-"

But aki just gave a confident nod.

Both of them let out grunts of pleasure as their desires for each other were finally coming forth. Again he was a bit hesitate about his member entering her because it was something that was going to cause her some pain. Yusei knew he would have to warn her in advance once he attempts to prepare to enter her. It scared him because he didn't want to cause her any pain. However he came to realize that he just wanted her so badly. Everytime they were together he had to restrain himself from reaching out and kiss her or much more. Yusei wanted to be a gentleman and not be like those scoundrels that would force themselves on women.

After kissing her neck and moving down to large breasts was one of his favorite places. He kissed her stomach before making his way to her entrance. He moved forward before slowly placed himself into position until his member was placed above it. "This may hurt." Yusei warned to his wife, who nodded her head in understanding. Aki braced herself as his hardened member went inside her as a pain struck her because it was tight. Tears began to roll down her cheeks but Yusei quickly wiped them away. "I am sorry Aki. I promise everything will be okay." He looked at her longingly before leaning down as his lips met hers. After a few minutes the pain slowly disappeared but they were too into each other to really care. Aki's fluids had loosened Yusei's hardened member so it made it easier to move around. Aki had started to call out his name in delight. Yusei was trying not be too intense for the both of them since it was only their first time. Maybe it was better to pace themselves.

With every thrust Yusei's long hard member was getting more and more covered in her nectar, as his balls slapped against her butt cheeks which elicited a nice clapping sound. Aki moaned in pleasure from feeling the presence of him between her legs.

Yusei on the other hand couldn't believe how good his member felt inside his wife, her entrance was so warm and tight, it felt suffocating in such a heavenly way, and when he thought it couldn't get any better, her entrance started releasing even more fluid on his already soaked length.

That was all it took, he knew he wanted to release his pent up seed inside her, he dreamt of this moment for so long, and before long his member sent a stream of his thick climax deep into her entrance.

Time almost stood still but both of them grew tired. Aki placed kisses on his chest while he gently pulled out of her. The fluids of their union went onto the bed as he moved beside her. He wrapped his arms around Aki's waist as her breasts pressed up against him. The two of them were in heavy breaths. "So that's what sex is like?" Aki answered while cuddling up to her husband with her eyes closed. Yusei wasn't sure if he liked the sound of it. Like he wasn't satisfying for her or something and that scared him.

"Yes, if I was bad than don't hold back from telling me so we can just keep practicing…" Yusei explained.

Aki smiled. "No, just the opposite. It was amazing." She leaned to kiss Yusei on the lips before her body had started to give out on her. "I love you Yusei."

Yusei flustered on the notion that she really thought that their lovemaking was something special for her. There wasn't anything scary about it anymore because it didn't matter as long as you're with the person you love. He kissed Aki on the forehead before giving a smile before whispering back. "I love you too." Yusei soon closed his eyes before falling asleep while they were thinking about each other in the world of dreams. For both of them it was the start of a new adventure that was unforgettable.

* * *

NOTE: I hope you like the chapter. Yusei and Aki had made love for the first time. And no the group stopped listening in on them but they may be questioning the sex they shared in the next chapter. Everything seems like it will be happily ever after now but will it. I mean Yusei is still a fugitive despite marrying Aki. So that will present problems for the lovebirds.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this. Was working on my other stories. I really proud of it. So please read/review after your done. It all helps me grow stronger as a writer.

* * *

Yusei arm tightly gripped around Aki's naked frame as the two of them slept. The feeling of his wifes breasts as he moved his hand. It tickled to her while she snuggled much closer to him that Yusei could feel her bosoms push closer to his muscular body. He opened his eyes before looking over at the most beautiful woman in the world in bed with him. His body was a bit tense perhaps because it was the first time either of them had made love. No one would ever believe that he had passionate sex with a mermaid or the fact the woman in bed with him was his new wife.

He very well knew the rest of Team Satisfaction believed that he only married her so he could have sex. When any of the guys would be competing for the same thing but he was able to claim first. Jack already assumed they had done so on the beach so more of a reason they had to marry. They have already given themselves to each other to begin with. Something that wasn't even true at all until last night. If tiredness didn't take its toll on both of them, he was sure they would have made love for much longer. They would have to practice their endurance, the only way to do that was to have lots and lots of sex.

Just marveling at the beauty beside him before Yusei gently pressed his lips to hers. Aki had returned the kiss with equal passion as she moved a hand to his bare chest. A moans slipped out that allowed Yusei's tongue to take dominance as they made out. He finally separated from her as the two were in heavy breaths. Aki had opened her eyes before gazing over at her husband. "Good morning, My Love." He gently addressed to his wife, who gave him an assuring smile. "I hope you had a pleasant sleep."

"Yes, I did. It was fantastic." Aki smittenly had answered while looking into Yusei's cobalt blues. That was also to do the fact that they had consummated their relationship and had experienced sex. It was something Aki wanted to have every day with her new husband. She smiled while placing her hand up and down his muscular arms. Aki never thought she'll know what it's like to be in love. That the man she would end up falling in love with lived on the surface. However, she wondered if she should explained her arranged marriage to a merman. After all it didn't matter anymore now that the two of them had gotten married yesterday. "Maybe it's just being beside you right now or from what happened last night when we-" Yusei interrupted as he leaned in to press his lips to his wifes. Already gotten the notion that just like himself, she wanted to continue their lovemaking from last night.

"Is this your way of thanking me for last night." Yusei answered between kisses as neither of them could keep their lips off of the other. He was referring to their passionate first night of sex after their marriage. That he must have done a really good job in bed for her to eagerly want more. Yusei couldn't boast about how it was an accomplishment to satisfy a mermaid. The two of them just basked being naked in each others arms as their kissing became more heated. "I have no problem giving you more." Aki giggled before he had started to move down and pressed kisses onto her neck. She had let out more moans of pleasure while Yusei groped her breasts.

The bed sheets had fallen off them as they continue to fulfill their sexual desires for each other. Yusei had moved on top of her, he's member erected while pushing along her entrance. He started to suck and bite down on one of her breasts before moving to the next one. This only increased their arousal for each other as Aki had slid her hands up and down Yusei's back. "Oh m-m-more. Y-Yusei!" She let out with pleasure on how sex could be this astonishing. That he should show her love in a way that no one else would be able too. After all they were now husband and wife, so they can now do normal things a couple wouldn't be able too. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anyone I have ever met. You're the only girl for me and always will be" Yusei answered more between they continued to fondle each other as Aki's breasts shook as they pressed up against his chest. She f*** his black hair while their tongues danced as they maintained their kiss. She could feel his hardened member go into her entrance once again. However this time the pain had lessened though it could be more both of them recovered their stamina from the previous night. There was more moans and groans that escaped their lips. Yusei thrust in and out of her as her fluids from her entranced loosened. They separated in heavy breaths while his hands roamed down her body with eagerness. "I am so happy to have you as my wife."

"I'm grateful that you're my husband." Aki giggled between kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much." She addressed as they continued their lovemaking. The two of them were in paradise but the two of them knew they had to stop. Even if they wanted to continue to have sex, they couldn't do it all day.

They broke their kiss as a knock on the door could be heard. Yusei was worried it could be one of the children. None of them could see them in this type of position. He pulled out of his wife reluctantly as their fluids leaked out once again. Aki reached out to him while missing the warmth of his body and his lips. "Who is it?" He asked while putting on his boxers that were on the floor. "We're kind of busy...sleeping."

"I had a bad dream." Lua answered from behind the door. "Yusei, you always helped the nightmares go away." He pleaded with more nervousness in his voice. What could he do? Yusei always was like an older brother to the orphans, they looked up to him. Even though he wanted to be with his naked wife. He panicked as Yusei had to find something for her to put on so they wouldn't see her unclothed.

"Lua, you shouldn't be bothering them." Luka answered behind the door in frustration. Her voice changed that you could feel the embarrassment in her voice. She knew that they were newlyweds, so that meant they would want to be intimate with each other. Luka was mature enough to understand that but her twin brother didn't comprehend that type of thing. "Yusei just got married and he wouldn't want to be interrupted with his new wife right now."

"What do you mean?" Lua innocently questioned his twin sister from behind the door. "They're not doing anything but sleeping. You heard Yusei."

"Sweetie, put your nightgown back on. They're kids so they can't see us naked." Yusei whispered while sitting beside her while helping her put it back on to cover her nude body. It was long enough to go around to her knees. He had just finished putting on a muscle shirt and some pants. Yusei leaned in to kiss his wife one more time. "I need to open the door to let them in."

"I know." Aki answered. She answered while getting up to grab a brush for her messy red hair. While Yusei cover the bed using the comforter to hide the fact they just had sex. After all neither of them would be able to explain the fluids on the bed sheets. Spraying the room with air freshener he had to cover any odd smells. Yusei had gotten up as he opened the door while the twins were still arguing. They stop as soon as they see their surrogate brother open the door.

"Lua, I'll explain it some other time. Maybe when your older at this point." Luka answered while putting a hand to her head and shook it. It was more they were attempting to explain what Yusei and Aki were doing in their bedroom. Lua being naïve just didn't seem to grasp the concept on what newlyweds did when they were alone.

"Alright Lua. What's the nightmare about this time?" Yusei asked while both of the twins had entered the room. The two of them had sat on the bed. "I mean Luka is the one that has visions. So unless you mysterious gained some connected to that-"

"NO! It's about this shadow man wanting to drain me of these superpowers I had after I saved a whole bunch of people. Kind of like you always do." Lua answers admirably to Yusei, who smiled in return. "Anyway I felt completely helpless, he kept chasing me. No matter what I did I couldn't escape."

"It's just a dream Lua. That doesn't mean it's reality. You understand that don't you?" Yusei softly tells him. "You want to be like me. That means you can't let things like fear get to you." He clenched his fists as he remembered that night that Team Satisfaction had gotten framed. "Just focus on the things that's important to you. Remember I won't always be here but you have your sister to help you if you get scared."

Aki listened in while looking at her reflection while listening to her husband. She couldn't help but smile in the mirror and saw that he would make a great father one day. However she didn't know how exactly humans had children. It may even be impossible considering they were different species. Aki wanted to be the one to give him children but the circumstances seemed hopeless. Would Yusei still even want to be with her? No, he had to have known that already but still chosen to be with her because he loved her. That much was logical since Yusei had addressed to her that he loved her. Aki couldn't think about these things and just needed to press forward.

After breakfast there was a knock on the door. Martha had answered it Tetsu Ushio, a tall, strong man with tan skin with black hair, brown eyes and prominent eyebrows. He wore a white buttoned shirt, dark gray pants. Mikage Sagiri his partner had short, blue hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the front abdomen above a brown belt, but falls past her white skirt in the back. Her outfit brown heels and blue dangle earrings as accessories. "Officer Ushio and Officer Sagiri. It's good to see the two of you. Why are you the both of you here?"

"We need to talk with Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Kyuusuke Kiryu and Bruno." Ushio addressed with urgency in his voice. Mikage Sagiri was writing stuff down on a notepad. Team Satisfaction was troubled by their presence since no one could find out they escaped prison. Their names being called out was more of a troubling sign. "If you don't mind Martha."

"Certainly. Did those boys do anything wrong?" Martha questioned. There was worrisome in his voice on what her adoptive sons and Bruno had been doing since they disappeared. She knew they weren't troublemakers but as a mother to them. Martha couldn't help but be a parent, she after all did raise them. There was also worry for her new daughter-in-law with police being involved. "I mean Yusei had just gotten married. I don't think his wife would like the fact the police is here."

"Really? Yusei gotten married. I didn't even know he had a sweetheart. How many secrets is he hiding." Mikage smiled but this was more of approval. Perhaps because she hid her own feelings for Jack Atlas. A member of Team Satisfaction that she had thought was so handsome. It was more in relief that he wasn't the one that had gotten married because it would have broken her heart. "None of the other guys have girlfriends, do they?" Mikage asked in concern. She had started to blush and had to make an excuse. Of course she had done this poorly that it wasn't believable. "I-I mean it's not like a care of anything."

Ushio clenched his teeth while Mikage had asked about the others having girlfriends. He always in particular disliked Jack Atlas because he was always playing with her feelings. Acting like a womanizer so that Mikage ended up developing feelings for him with each time they met up. Yes, it was because of his jealousy since he had been in love with her since they had met and become partners. Ushio just didn't get what Mikage saw in that jerk. "Can you just get the guys?! Tell them we'll meet them outside." He interrupted the conversation in envious while grabbing Mikage by the wrist and pulling her along. She wasn't surprised because whenever Jack Atlas was mentioned he tended to act strangely.

"It's not a problem. I will go get them. Just wait a moment." Martha insisted while she held her towel from cleaning dishes. She adjusted her apron before going over to her adoptive sons and Bruno. Yusei held onto Aki's hand in fear that he would be separated from his beloved wife. It would be even harder since only he knew her secret that she was a mermaid. Even though everyone else would help her due to believing she has amnesia. The others didn't really show any fear and remained emotionless. "Boys, Officer Ushio and Officer Sagiri want to speak with the two of you outside." It was with that Jack, Kiryu, Crow and Bruno had all walked off. They knew they couldn't run away because their punishment would only be worse for escaping prison.

"Sweetie, I will be right back." Yusei addressed to his wife before reluctantly letting go of her hand. He wanted to assure Aki that everything was going to be fine. Though he was more trying to tell himself that he wasn't going back to jail. Not after escaping and the woman he married saved his life. This wasn't something he addressed to anyone because how do you explain a girl in the water near the prison. "I'm just going to talk to the police. They're . . . people that enforce the laws." He quickly tried to explain to her since she wouldn't know what the police would be. Yusei started to walk to the front door before taking a deep breath. "I just hope I'll be right back." With one last breath he stepped outside were Ushio and Mikage waited for them.

Outside the group of them stood in a line in front of them. They weren't sure what was going on but were sure they were going to be sent back to prison. All the five of them could do is wait to be handcuffed and taken away. "First off Yusei. I didn't know you were engaged. So congratulations on your wedding." Ushio addressed with a smile on his face. After all he knew them for a long time since he was good friends with the family.

"Oh yes . . . just great." Crow bitterly muttered while clutching his fist. His brother's marriage was a bad topic to discuss around him. None of them had understood why but he knew. Aki was a beautiful woman and he desired her from the moment he saw her. Even now that they were related that didn't seem to matter to him at all. After all Yusei and him were not related by blood but adoption so he didn't see anything wrong about his feelings for her. That it was his own horrible luck that his adoptive brother got the choice to marry her first because he claimed it. This was something he kept a secret because it couldn't be discussed without consequences.

"Ummmm thanks Officer Ushio." Yusei answered respectfully since they were doing their jobs. Normally they would address him as just 'Ushio' but it wouldn't be right even if he allowed it. "I hope that's not the reason you called us all out here."

"Actually, it's about that prison escape the five of you had pulled." Mikage answered much more firmly her tone was in a serious matter.

"If you're going to take us away and send the five of us back to jail then just do it quickly. I am the one that's responsible for the escape they had nothing to do with it so leave them be. Punish me when we get back to Detention Center." Kiryu answered while putting out his hands. He had his pride compared to the rest of Team Satisfaction since he was the leader. "I rather have this over with while I still have my dignity."

"And why would we need to do that." Ushio addressed while giving his clipboard to Mikage. He had begun to laugh while he thought the whole idea is ridiculous to begin with. "You five are in the clear and don't need to go back to the Detention Center. I am sure you all must be asking how is that possible? Well the truth of the matter is I have covered up the matter because I know the five of you are innocent. We did our own investigation and from what we see you five were framed. However we don't know the person that's responsible for it. I am willing to put my career on the line. The problem is we need to find the real person that's behind this. This is the reason I want you guys here. You can't remain in Satellite and must go to Neo Domino City is part of the agreement. The police have to keep their eye on you but your free to walk freely. Once we put these trackers on you. However the one that framed you from what I understand is in the city. The job is to find him so he can be arrested then you Team Satisfaction will be clear to live your lives. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, we do." Kiryu answered, he tried to hide his relief that they didn't have to go back to jail. All they had to do was find the person that framed them. He was going to make sure this person would get sent to prison instead. It's more of the matter they had to find out who did it. Is it really all they knew about the culprit was he was in Neo Domino City? Did the police know more than they let on? That was questioned that made Kiryu suspicious. However he couldn't argue over it since not getting sent back to prison was their top priority. Being the leader he stepped forward as he reached out to grab Ushio's hand and shook it.

After they pulled away from the handshake. "You have three days to get everything together before you go to Neo Domino City. So enjoy the time you have here. Don't use this as a means to sneak off into the city early or leave all together." Tetsu Ushio warned the five of them since they needed to understand this was important. "We don't want to have to go out and search all over for you."

"Don't worry. You have my word as leader. That won't happen." Kiryu assured.

"Excellent." Ushio answered. Being they were his friends, he knew they would agree to this deal. Even saw the boys more like his own children being that he was more like a father figure. Having looked out for them since they arrived at the orphanage. After all, he was pretty much in his fifties at this point. So he found it was fitting to look after the boys, he looked after for over ten years. "We'll meet you all in front of the orphanage to escort you there."

"Ummmm Jack." Mikage flustered nervously. She wanted to have some alone time with Jack due to her feelings for him. It was more like trying to ask her 'bad boy' on a date. The fact he was a few years younger didn't seem to matter to her at all. "Maybe I can show you around when we get to the city. Just the two of us."

"S-sure, I guess." Jack nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders while looking down at her. He really didn't pick up any of the notion that the police officer had romantic feelings for him. There was the matter he didn't really care because he was more focused on himself. Mikage cheeks reddened when he agreed to it. Ushio heard the conversation from a distance while he looked on in jealousy. This had to be put to an end and quickly before he walked over them while they were talking.

"Really, I promise you'll have a good time-" Mikage shyly answers with excitement in her voice before she could finish though Ushio interrupted her. She turned to look at him while he held onto her wrist.

"Come on Mikage. We need to get moving. Lots of work to do and we can't be distracted." Ushio insisted while trying to separate the two of them. He didn't hate Jack but the fact he was crushing on a much younger woman. It made things more challenging since he was way out of her lead.

"I'm coming. I'll see you in three days then Jack." Mikage politely answered. Eagerness to go forward with the day since she had a date with her crush. Well more what she assumed was one but in his mind it was nothing.

"Whatever." Jack answers before going back inside without much of a second thought.

Crow was the first one that saw Aki, who was patiently waiting in the same spot for Yusei. It really bothered him because she always would wait for her husband. Being she was a proper young lady on the outside but he couldn't help but wonder what this woman would be like in the bedroom. Not that he wanted to even think of Yusei and her having sex because it made him nauseous beyond belief. That they were kissing when they were naked in each others arms in bed. No, he could picture it was himself marveling her when she was undressed while she cuddled in his arms. Crow knew it should have been him that got the chance to marry this beautiful girl. However he still had a chance to win her despite the fact they were now related. That didn't seem to bother him in the slightest because he was determined to pursue her.

"Hi Aki." Crow politely greeted while eye her body up and down. He could visibly see the cleavage of her huge b*** just poking down from the dress that didn't fit her properly. To touch her would be rewarded in so many ways. For now he had to control his actions because Crow knew he couldn't scare her off if he was going to win her heart. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello Crow." Aki greeted with a very sweet smile at seeing her brother-in-law. To her it was refreshing to see her family that nothing seemed to be wrong. More innocent because she had no idea he was staring at her in a perverted matter or wanted to do more than just smile at her. "How was the meeting outside. I am so worried about Yusei."

"Don't worry. It's nothing important. For now." Crow answered as he debated if he should be the one to tell her they all would be leaving for Neo Domino City. Would that make much of difference to place him more in her favor? "By the way you look exceptionally beautiful today. Did anyone tell you how you could be a model." He attempted to flirt with her but it had no affect since Aki couldn't pick up on any of it. "There's other men out there that won't be able to resist you."

"Thanks. I think." Aki answered in confusion since she didn't know what a model even was to begin with. Was he suggesting it as a career choice for her? Yusei had explained to her that people have jobs to make money. Perhaps she should have something like that to support Yusei and herself. Aki didn't want to leave him to do everything for her. "Yes, perhaps I can do that as a career. I am not really sure what a model even is?"

"Yes, we do." Kiryu answered, he tried to hide his relief that they didn't have to go back to jail. All they had to do was find the person that framed them. He was going to make sure this person would get sent to prison instead. It's more of the matter they had to find out who did it. Is it really all they knew about the culprit was he was in Neo Domino City? Did the police know more than they let on? That was questioned that made Kiryu suspicious. However he couldn't argue over it since not getting sent back to prison was their top priority. Being the leader he stepped forward as he reached out to grab Ushio's hand and shook it.

After they pulled away from the handshake. "You have three days to get everything together before you go to Neo Domino City. So enjoy the time you have here. Don't use this as a means to sneak off into the city early or leave all together." Tetsu Ushio warned the five of them since they needed to understand this was important. "We don't want to have to go out and search all over for you."

"Don't worry. You have my word as leader. That won't happen." Kiryu assured.

"Excellent." Ushio answered. Being they were his friends, he knew they would agree to this deal. Even saw the boys more like his own children being that he was more like a father figure. Having looked out for them since they arrived at the orphanage. After all, he was pretty much in his fifties at this point. So he found it was fitting to look after the boys, he looked after for over ten years. "We'll meet you all in front of the orphanage to escort you there."

"Ummmm Jack." Mikage flustered nervously. She wanted to have some alone time with Jack due to her feelings for him. It was more like trying to ask her 'bad boy' on a date. The fact he was a few years younger didn't seem to matter to her at all. "Maybe I can show you around when we get to the city. Just the two of us."

"S-sure, I guess." Jack nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders while looking down at her. He really didn't pick up any of the notion that the police officer had romantic feelings for him. There was the matter he didn't really care because he was more focused on himself. Mikage cheeks reddened when he agreed to it. Ushio heard the conversation from a distance while he looked on in jealousy. This had to be put to an end and quickly before he walked over them while they were talking.

"Really, I promise you'll have a good time-" Mikage shyly answers with excitement in her voice before she could finish though Ushio interrupted her. She turned to look at him while he held onto her wrist.

"Come on Mikage. We need to get moving. Lots of work to do and we can't be distracted." Ushio insisted while trying to separate the two of them. He didn't hate Jack but the fact he was crushing on a much younger woman. It made things more challenging since he was way out of her lead.

"I'm coming. I'll see you in three days then Jack." Mikage politely answered. Eagerness to go forward with the day since she had a date with her crush. Well more what she assumed was one but in his mind it was nothing.

"Whatever." Jack answers before going back inside without much of a second thought.

Crow was the first one that saw Aki, who was patiently waiting in the same spot for Yusei. It really bothered him because she always would wait for her husband. Being she was a proper young lady on the outside but he couldn't help but wonder what this woman would be like in the bedroom. Not that he wanted to even think of Yusei and her having sex because it made him nauseous beyond belief. That they were kissing when they were n*** in each others arms in bed. No, he could picture it was himself marveling her when she was undressed while she cuddled in his arms. Crow knew it should have been him that got the chance to marry this beautiful girl. However he still had a chance to win her despite the fact they were now related. That didn't seem to bother him in the slightest because he was determined to pursue her.

"Hi Aki." Crow politely greeted while eye her body up and down. He could visibly see the cleavage of her huge b*** just poking down from the dress that didn't fit her properly. To touch her would be rewarded in so many ways. For now he had to control his actions because Crow knew he couldn't scare her off if he was going to win her heart. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello Crow." Aki greeted with a very sweet smile at seeing her brother-in-law. To her it was refreshing to see her family that nothing seemed to be wrong. More innocent because she had no idea he was staring at her in a perverted matter or wanted to do more than just smile at her. "How was the meeting outside. I am so worried about Yusei."

"Don't worry. It's nothing important. For now." Crow answered as he debated if he should be the one to tell her they all would be leaving for Neo Domino City. Would that make much of difference to place him more in her favor? "By the way you look exceptionally beautiful today. Did anyone tell you how you could be a model." He attempted to flirt with her but it had no affect since Aki couldn't pick up on any of it. "There's other men out there that won't be able to resist you."

"Thanks. I think." Aki answered in confusion since she didn't know what a model even was to begin with. Was he suggesting it as a career choice for her? Yusei had explained to her that people have jobs to make money. Perhaps she should have something like that to support Yusei and herself. Aki didn't want to leave him to do everything for her. "Yes, perhaps I can do that as a career. I am not really sure what a model even is?"

"Oh . . . well I can help you get started with your career. Gosh I nearly forgot about your amnesia from the shipwreck." Crow answered while he saw this was an opportunity to get closer to her. Just being by Aki's side, she would see him differently and not just out of friendship. That out of everyone, besides Yusei, that he cares about her the most. "There's so many things that have to be done. I can be your agent and we need to find a photographer-."

"Thank you Crow. It's so great i have a brother-in-law like you. Wait until I tell Yusei." Aki answered excitedly as she hugged him. Not realize that her giant bust were pressed up against him that had increased his aroused towards her. Her large breasts bouncing about while she pulled away from him. He could feel his member getting an erection from the touch of their bodies. Even though he had to endure the words he dreaded to hear, 'brother-in-law'. It was only by adoption they were even related. She went off and turned the corner to find her husband while he pondered in his thoughts for a few minutes.

He decided to get up but it was a mistake when he peeked around the corner. Crow remained hidden while Yusei and Aki were already making out with each other. She was already sitting on his lap while his hands went up and down her back. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths before a few grunts and m*** escaped in their passion. He couldn't bear to look at them to stomach it. It's there Crow could hear Aki say, "You really think it's okay for me to be a model?" She tells her husband with excitement addressed on her face. Part of the sleeve of her dress was fallen off her shoulder. "I don't want anything being taken away from you."

"Don't worry, this can be our chance to start a new life. You'll be able to see the Neo Domino City for the first time. But no matter what happens will face these changes together." Yusei answered, it made it clear he revealed the news to Aki that they would be leaving in three days. While worried about ulterior motives since he had to trust his adoptive brothers and his friend Bruno to be their for his wife. They wouldn't have a problem with it since all of them were family now. It's just none of them have really been around a beautiful woman like Aki and he didn't want them to take advantage of her innocence. Yusei wouldn't be afraid to confront any of them for trying to fool around with his wife. "I know they'll be scary but we all have each other."

"I know." Aki had pressed her lips against Yusei's before given another kiss. More just to prepare him for when he came upstairs for when they met up to have sex. This would could be before and after they went shopping to get what they needed. Being they were newlyweds and only married for not even a day. It would be very rare for the two of them to be even want to be separated for too long. Yusei had promised to buy her some new clothing since she didn't have to much. Martha would give her a bunch of outfits that were being donated since she at least had stuff to wear. However he believed his wife deserved better than just hand me downs or old raggedy clothing. "Thank you for taking me shopping before we leave." Aki addressed between kisses as she could feel Yusei pulling her in closer and their lips touching was more of thank you for him. The two of them finally had stopped while pulling away in heavy breaths. "I will see you upstairs." Aki playfully put her fingers through his black hair in a flirty way before heading off.

It was when she was out of sight that Crow finally let his presence known. Though he had to act like he didn't hear them being all lovey dovey with each other. It wasn't hard since he blocked it all out of his mind. Crow rather believe that Aki was single and not married to his adoptive brother. The rest of the members of Team Satisfaction had all came into the room to join them. Just a mere look it was clear they all had questions they wanted to ask Yusei. The one particular one was of course what Crow didn't even want to hear. "So Yusei. You have to tell us the truth. How's sex? You're after all the first to lose your virginity. The fact you got to make love and I am sorry to say this, bombshell of a wife." Jack addressed, it was because the children were not in the orphanage but in school was the reason any of this would be even asked.

Yusei wasn't sure on the word choice, yes, he should take it as a compliment that everyone found his wife very beautiful. He wasn't even sure he liked the implications with nearly all of them nodding their heads and agreeing. It was more enviousness that he found Aki before the rest of the group. Due to be married, he was allowed to make out and sleep with her without it being wrong. Most of the women in Satellite and in general were pretty but average. Aki was very beautiful since it's because of her mermaid blood. He was embarrassed to even be discussing his active sex life with them. Yusei also wanted to respect Aki privacy by not revealing too much. "W-well there's not too much to tell. We only had done it twice so far since last night. If you guys weren't asking all these questions. The two of us would be doing it again before we all went shopping." The last part Yusei answered more with bitterness when he was eager with his wife waiting for him.

"Oh come on Yusei. You can't even describe her naked body . . . what's it like touching and kissing every inch of her. That she's enjoying the pleasure in everything you're doing to her." Kiryu had a wide smile on his face when he said this but it may be more to embarrass him. Yusei cheeks reddened with each word coming out of his mouth. "I am sure you're animal instincts kicked in the minute you started kissing her in bed. Ripping her clothes off so you can have your way with her. All of us have been deprived from being around women especially since we have been in prison. You're the wisest of us when it comes to sex. So you have to tell us-"

"I am sorry but I don't think everything needs to be said." Crow interrupted. It was more he didn't want to hear the details of his adoptive brother and sister-in-law when they were making love. Not just because it was a personal matter but due to his own feelings for his brother's wife. If he heard about anymore of this it would only increase his arousal. That he would have to go into his own bedroom to fulfill his own pleasures. His mind was already trying to picture Aki naked while she waited for him rather than Yusei. So he could do what Yusei was attempting to describe for the two of them.

"He's right. Aki wouldn't be fond of me addressing her nude form to anyone . . . or what we did." Yusei cheeks reddened on the embarrassment from this whole conversation. He was more in relief that Crow was helping him out in all this. Not that he realized it was because his adoptive brother was more bothered with the whole situation. That he had secret desires for his wife that would only make their friendship worse. Crow didn't want that to happen but he just couldn't help but have these thoughts. "Sex is something that really shouldn't be discussed unless you experienced it yourself. I can at least tell you that being in her arms as we kissed. We touched each other's naked bodies while we both gave into our passion. It was something that felt right though it was more like we have become one."

"Oh geez, that's so great for you." Crow sarcastically answered while he crossed his arms. He couldn't be in the same room anymore. He thought about heading to the shopping area early to get away from everything. Not like there was much time but he knew Yusei was going to attempt to have sex with Aki. He simply just couldn't be around to hear any of it. There was a bunch of things he needed to get or wanted to do before they lost their freedom. Until they found the culprit that framed them they were going to have a tracker on them. "I'm going out to get some of the stuff I need. If any of you guys care to join me. I am sure that Yusei wants to be all sickeningly sweet with his new wife. I don't know about any of you but I don't want to hear that passion at the moment."

"Hold up. I am coming with you." Jack addressed while following along behind him. More or less agreeing on the notion on them having sex wasn't something they didn't want to hear every night. Perhaps it's because it bothered them they didn't have someone to share their life with if the others weren't around. "I think it's for the best the newlyweds have their alone time and get it out of their system. Kiryu had his hands in his jacket pockets with Bruno being right next to him. "I don't need to hear them either. In fact I think all of them agree with me."

"Yes definitely. Hard to be around someone always touching and making eyes at each other. It's too sicken." Kiryu established. He didn't want to mention that they way the would have any opportunity for sex. Of course, unless they were being careful and using protection since with what's going on they wouldn't be ready to have children. Did he want to be an uncle? Yes, the thought about it was really exciting to imagine. It would be a form of happiness they all needed. He didn't want to be the one to encourage them going at it like wild animals but it wasn't going to happen anyway.

'I really just want to get some fresh air." Bruno added.

"It's fine. I am going to see my wife. Not my fault you're jealous of our relationship. Though you guys need to get over it." Yusei informs them while he makes his way up the stairs. The most beautiful girl in the world was waiting for him in their bedroom. Right now he wanted to spend more time with her than his brothers. Maybe it was just the difference between being married and the single life. He disappeared from Jack, Kiryu, Crow and Bruno's sight while making the way to the top of the stairs.

"Come on, let's head out. We don't have all day." Crow told the guys before they all walked out the door closing it behind him.

It was around twenty minutes later that Yusei and Aki were under the bed sheets as they were kissing with such passion. They knew the both of them had to head out to meet the others. It was more just started out with kissing but before they knew it their clothes were scattered throughout the floor. They didn't want to tire themselves out completely with all that was going on. A few moans escaped before Yusei had released his hardened member from her entrance. The two of them had sat up from their bed while he continued to kiss her neck. Yusei and Aki were in heavy breaths while she moaned in delight. "Come on Yusei, we have to get ready to go." Aki held the bed sheets over her large breasts to cover them up while she quickly put her dress back on. Martha had addressed to her to buy a few bras and underwear...much like the seashells she wore as a mermaid. It was something that she missed deeply in fact. However, she needed to be human in order to blend in.

The two of them got dressed while they held hands before making their way out the door. Aki looked at everything with curiosity since she never seen outside the orphanage and the beach in Satellite. Due to still not being too used to walking on her legs yet, it felt like much longer to get to the shopping area. There was no longer too much pain when she walked so Aki felt like she could enjoy herself. By the time they got to the shopping area, it was a large section that general that this part of Satellite basically needed. There was one larger section for clothing and other needs. "That's the area will be going Aki." Yusei pointed so that his wife could see and she nodded her head in understanding.

After doing a bit of shopping for some appliances that were going to be delivered along with the rest of Team Satisfaction stuff together with a day or two. Yusei guided her to the area to look at the women's stuff such as bras and underwear she needed before giving her a bunch of money. It was some of the money that was given to buy what they needed as newlyweds. Martha, Zora, his brothers and Bruno still haven't got them wedding gifts. The members of Team Satisfaction said they will get them their presents while they shopped around. He had to search around for some other clothes for himself but told her that they would meet in the women's section. That she could try on a bunch of dresses to wear and buy a few that she likes.

Aki didn't want to be separated from her husband but knew that it was going to only be a brief amount of time. The saleswomen were very nice to her as they helped her find her measurements. She got three bras because of the sale, a pack of underwear and even a sexy lingerie to surprise Yusei with. They even addressed on her beauty though because of her innocence they didn't realize there was some envy. After all, it was more them trying to make a sale and couldn't refuse. Aki saw it as them just being more friendly because of her innocent nature. There was a bunch of sundresses she looked at they had floral designs, solid colors and a few that remind her of the ocean. There were ones with seashells, starfish, bubbles and waves. It was so hard to choose just one of them that she knew had to pick more than one. Aki had got back into the dressing room to try on another outfit, there was another one that appealed to her.

Crow had been secretly spying on the Aki from a far. Marveling on her beauty even sneaking to watch her undress while taking a few pictures of her. He didn't want to make sound creepy but he just couldn't help himself. Most men would be aroused with someone like her because it was such a rarity. What do you do when the woman you're in love with is married to someone else? He believed that Aki was his soulmate despite the fact he knew nothing about her. Crow couldn't get this woman out of his mind no matter what he did. Despite the fact he told himself that it was wrong to want his sister-in-law in a sexual way. That was really all she should be but it's not what he in fact wanted.

He hid the fact he brought a bunch of outfits for Aki to wear for when she modeled. It was more to fit his fantasies but Crow claimed it was a gift for his girlfriend when the sales woman looked at him. That she ordered and he was picking up for her since she was busy. Crow had thought it was a great excuse and it was believable. Not that it was It was already all specially ordered in advance since he wanted no one to see him shop for women's clothing. He did have a reputation after all and people could mistaken him for a crossdresser or was a pervert. Not that it mattered in another few days he would be in Neo Domino City for who knows how long. Crow pondered in his thoughts before it was interrupted Jack's voice calling out his name. "Crow! Where are you?!" He sighed in reluctance he knew that he had to head back to get the item he didn't really need. That it was more of a distraction when he saw Aki was in the store with them.

She had came out in a sundress with tri color shapes in a large mirror. Aki wasn't sure on what she thought of the dress it was more plain. Not realizing she had caught the attention of a gangster. He had spiky blonde, black and dark green hair that was tied back in a ponytail. A black leather jacket with a signia that was more like a cobra on the back. Gangs were very popular in the Satellite as Team Satisfaction was one of them. Maybe it an easier way to frame them even though they weren't bad guys. They formed a gang to protect people especially those threatened Satellite because it was their home. He was smoking a cigarette while he placed it on the floor and stomped on it. Heading straight towards Aki with a wild grin on the face since the girl appeared to be alone.

"Hey there beautiful. Where have you been all my life." The gangster addressed from behind Aki. She appeared startled by the complete stranger but didn't think too much of it. Just that he was being friendly and not that he was coming on to her. He had placed his hand on top of her head while his body was behind her to block her way. It was clear he had more than just an intention of just to greet her. The thug just stared at her rather intently with his brown eyes he moved in steps closer.

"Just over here." Aki answered innocently since she didn't get the message on what the thug was telling her. Being a mermaid she wouldn't be familiar with when humans were coming on to her. She turned around to notice that this young man, who appeared no older than twenty. The man was starting to breathe down her neck. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable because Aki only allowed Yusei to get this close. Even back in the cavern when she was nearly naked when revealing her human legs. There was a part of her that felt safe despite the fact they were strangers. "Excuse me. Do you mind not getting so close? I can't get back to my dressing room to change out of my outfit."

"Don't worry about that. You can change right here with me. I am going to make your day worth your wildest dreams once those clothes come off." The gangster said while his hands started to roam down her body. It gave her more increasing discomfort when he pulled her closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his chest while his hands were up and down. Aki knew well enough that she wasn't safe before trying to move away. Even kicking him but it didn't really seem to do much since he was so much taller and muscular than her. She started to feel part of her dress unbutton in the back before it started to move downward.

"I don't think this is what your supposed to do with someone you're not married too. Why are you undressing me. We don't know each other." Aki wept out in fear as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Her thoughts drifted to the one person that cared for her . . . Yusei. She wasn't aware there were bad people like this who were going to force themselves to do whatever they wanted with her. She was even more disguised as he pressed his lips against her own for a few minutes. Aki did everything she could to resist it even turning her head away but he used his hand to force it to face him. "GET OFF ME!" She screamed at him while pleading in an effort to fight him off.

The thug didn't stop there as he covered her mouth to keep her from screaming out. He wasn't going to allow her to alert the store on their sexual encounter. The last thing he was going to do was get arrested because he was going to ravish this girl. "Come on. Let's move out of the eyes of the public. If I am going to have my way with you we can't let this be a free show. A bitch like you must have a line of men that you get into bed with. This experience should be nothing to you." Aki wanted to scream out that there was only one man in her life and that was her husband. He continued to try and have his way with her. Starting press more kisses to her neck while forcing her against another wall. Having forced her into a move private area behind a rack of hanging clothes so no one could see the two of them.

"AKI!" Yusei screamed out as he searched around for his wife. He looked at the sundresses on the floor as a serious expression. It was more worry that something happened to her since the dresses were sea based. It was a give away that they were his wife's. Yusei wanted to blame himself for not being there soon enough. Satellite was a dangerous place where gangs were rampant and she was too innocent to be aware of everything. If she ended up getting attacked or even worse rape . . . he would want to personally track down the culprit responsible. Yusei put his hands into fists but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Aki's voice calling out his name.

"YUSEI HELP!" Aki screamed out to the point it was obvious she was crying. Yusei followed his wives voice before encountering the gangster that was attempting to rape her. He was more angry than he has ever been. Seeing his man had been forcing himself on Aki, who was frightened beyond belief. He just wanted to hold the woman he loved in his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. Yusei wasn't sure if Aki would even be the same after an experience like this. It would break his heart for not be the innocent and sweet girl he had fallen in love in a matter of days.

"Who are you? Can't you see we're busy here." The thug brushed off Yusei without much of a thought. Not even realizing who he was since he didn't even look at him. He was more occupied with the beautiful woman he had a chance of having sex with to care. It was such a rarity, a jewel if you will to find someone so incredibly beautiful. He wasn't going to let another man make a claim on her. After all, he had already made his claim on her first. "So why don't you go away and leave us to our business."

"Oh, you don't say." Yusei answered while preparing his knuckles while preparing to fight him. He didn't like the fact even more that this jerk was acting like his wife was his girlfriend or a fling. It only made Yusei want to punch him until he was unconscious. "I certainly would say it is my business. Let me tell you something, do you know who you're even speaking too. The name is Yusei Fudo. Keep that in your thick skull before you talk to me that way."

"Yusei Fudo?" The gangster had recognized the name but it was more out of fear. He very well knew who he was especially since Team Satisfaction was sent to prison. It was relieving to have them off the streets so they could continue their crimes. He turned around which gave Yusei the chance to punch him in the face. It was so hard that it drawn blood on his lip then he did one harder in the stomach. The thug looked up before seeing Yusei's criminal marker that made him more fearful. Yusei had looked at him with a cold expression that was nothing but hateful. "You're one of the members of Team Satisfaction. I thought you were sent to prison." He was overwhelmed by fear.

"Well you got that all wrong. So let me tell you something. That woman you were about to assault is my business. She happens to be my wife. So don't you even think about messing with her. Tell the rest of your gang that or I will report you to the police." Yusei threatened before he moved steps closer. The gangster had backed away since he didn't want to mess with him. He ran in fear before anything more could be done as Aki went to her knees before she started crying.

"Sweetie, I am right here. I promise he's only one bad person. Satellite isn't a pleasant place. There's not a lot of good people here. I feel horrible for leaving you alone for too long." Yusei guilt surfaced while he held her close and kissed her temple. Gently stroking her back up and down while Aki cried into his chest. "Neo Domino City would be safer. You just need to be strong for the next few days. You can do that for me right. No matter what happens, I will always keep you safe. So will the rest of Team Satisfaction. After all, we're a family now."

Aki pulled away from her husband while he wiped away her tears with his fingers. He leaned in closer to give her a passionate kiss. She felt so safe with Yusei that Aki wanted more with him. How was he able to say such words and make all her troubles just disappear? Was she really so lucky to get a husband like him. Aki had to show her gratitude and wanted to be with the man she loved. "Yusei, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want my love." Yusei answered between kisses.

"Yusei, can you help me get out of this. I think it's too tight around my body." Aki asked her husband in a more suggestive tone. Maybe she was more afraid someone would hear them. Trying to show her gratitude for protecting her while twirling her finger on his shirt. Before playing around with his jacket, Aki made it more obvious that she wanted to have sex with him. They were in the public so her shyness took over on trying to ask him directly to make love to her. Her body language really showed what she wanted for him. Yusei could just smirk before touching her cheek and leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "I never got to thank you for what you just did for me."

"Are you sure?" Yusei questioned since he was surprised that after being nearly raped she would want to have sex with him. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse. This was a delicate matter that he didn't want to give in too. No unless she truly wanted it because the nightmares would only get increasingly horrible. "That bastard nearly forced himself on you. I will never forgive him for that. You really want to have sex with me I am all for it. The thing is I am not going to just because you desire it. Aki, this is something you have to truly want so I won't have any guilt for feeling like I'm taking advantage of my wife when she's vulnerable."

Aki pleaded while she had started to take off Yusei's jacket. Her hands went under his black shirt while she felt his muscular upper body. "You're the one person that makes me feel safe. Everything can just go away if I have sex with the one person that's always there for me. Even when I was scared of being on the surface. You were the one always there to shield me. Covered me up when I was exposed in the public eye . . . teaching me about what humans do. You're the perfect husband. I feel so lucky. Please just give yourself to me. Make all this pain just go away."

Yusei grabbed her hands and helped her take off his shirt while he exposed the upper half of his body to her. No words were said while Aki pressed her lips to his before she began to fist his hair. Quickly her sundress had dropped to the floor but she still wasn't wearing the new bras she brought yet. Their lips had slowly met as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. The taste of cherry's lingered on his lips as he groped her large breasts. Yusei could tell Aki was feeling a lot more calm as they continued to undress each other.

Yusei kissed down her smooth porcelain neck before he reached his destination, his personal favourite... her huge breasts, he kissed all around her giant globes until he found her naked, to which his mouth latched onto like his life depended on it, kissing and sucking each of them, to which elicited cries of great pleasure from Aki.

Suckling on such divine bust made yusei's sense reality overtaken by lust, to such an extent that his hardened member was threatening to rip through the fabric of his boxers and enter her warmth. But he needed to hold on.

Yusei released her left bosom from his mouth and kissed down body until he reached her tight looking entrance, he licked his lips in anticipation as his nose took in the aroma that turned him on so much, he spread her legs wide and took a closer look. He wanted to do so much but his inexperience prevailed causing him to just give Aki's entrance a small kiss.

Moving back up, he went back to admiring Aki's natural beauty, and started kissing her deeply. He then took off his boxers and aligned himself on top of her on the floor in missionary position, and slowly his member entered her tight cave.

Moans escaped their lips while the two of them made love. Only the fallen clothing on the hangers were like blankets to cover their naked bodies. It was only the two of them while they had given in to their pleasure for the other. Everything just seemed to disappear when they were in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I added the part where they have to leave for Neo Domino City to find the culprit who framed them. After all I want my stories to have a plot...then just Yusei and Aki having sex...naturally since they're newlyweds it makes sense or as you can tell by this chapter Crow fancies Aki. I don't know why but having Crow a pervert towards her always seems to happen in my stories. However it will be different from Devil's Deal in several ways as the story progresses. It's a scary thought with Aki more innocent due to her being a mermaid. Yusei clearly not likely guys showing interest in his wife...so just imagine a person you trust...you're adoptive brother has that desire for her. Does it become more of a love triangle, that's one sided for Crow. Especially with his plans with her career as a model...it makes you think that it would only get WORSE than ever before.

Please let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading/reviewing my story. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope is that everyone loves this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Lots of YuseixAki in this chapter so it would be really exciting. So please read and review!

* * *

Aki remained in the arms of her husband after another night of sex. Even though that's all they really have been doing since their marriage. It was a lot of practice that didn't seem to bother them too much. She sat up as her large breasts bounced up and down as she still maintained the feeling from when Yusei kissed her nude body. Aki smiled before moving her hair and kissing her husband. Despite the wonderful experience she was having with her marriage and living on the surface. Aki couldn't help but feel guilty over how everything went with her parents. She abandoned them to go live with humans . . . a place strictly told it was forbidden to go to. Some merpeople were exiled just collecting or visiting the surface on occasion. Aki wondered if this was her own self-exile that she brought upon herself. Was she ever going to see her parents again? Were they worried about her disappearance . . . I mean search parties would be going out for her? They would certainly think she was kidnapped, maybe it was time she addressed everything was fine.

She was focused on her thoughts that Aki wasn't even aware that Yusei was awake. He looked over at the clock to see it was 6:30am with their last night of freedom before they had to go to Neo Domino City. Was being in a new place that was keeping her awake? He had explained to her that all of them would be there for her, it has to be done to find the guy who framed them. Both of them had gotten rest from previous night and last night of passionate sex. Though it was more they couldn't keep themselves off each other. I mean when you only been married for a few days . . . it was basically their honeymoon but they weren't going anyway. Perhaps Neo Domino City could also be that for the two of them since it would start a new life anyway. "Honey, is there anything wrong?"

"No . . . I just miss my parents." Aki answered while she felt him grope her large bosoms but it was only momentary distraction. Yusei leaned down to press kisses to her shoulder and collarbone as she moaned in pleasure. She wasn't in the mood before pulling herself away. As much as she wanted to spend endless amount of lovemaking, Her mind kept flashbacking back to her parents. What would they be thinking? Aki knew they would disapprove of their romance. "I am sorry Yusei. I guess I am still tired from last night's round." She lied to Yusei but he wasn't fooled while raising an eyebrow.

"Aki, if you want to talk to your parents. Why don't you send a message to them?" Yusei replied. He reached out to hold his wife's hand in an effort to comfort her. Part of her wondered what his mermaid-like in laws were like and maybe they would come to the surface. Would they even approve of him to be good enough for their daughter? If they were like Aki, they wouldn't understand everything on the surface either. "We can put in a bottle so it floats . . . and maybe they will end up finding it if their looking for you. I am sure you want to tell them about our marriage. We have one more day before we have to leave for Neo Domino City. The group of us can make a day of it."

"We really can do that?" Aki answers while she wrapped her arms around him. She started to press her lips to his as her hands moved down his back before it went to his chest. "You're amazing." Aki answered between kisses before laying down on the bed as Yusei went on top of her. More moans and grunts escaped their lips as they continued to feel each other while they kissed.

Neither of them were aware that Crow couldn't sleep either as he had gone downstairs to get some milk. He could hear the sounds coming from the room but he wondered if it would be worth it to sneak in their peephole to look. It would be worth it to see Aki's nude body that he could marvel and visualize. For now it would be the closest he would have until he convinced Aki to have a love affair with him. Taking a breath, he knelt down and prayed it was Aki he would see. To his luck, he saw Aki's large breasts as she had gotten up from the bed to get dressed.

Crow's cheeks turned red while he smiled cheek to cheek with eagerness. His heart skipped a beat while he had gotten more and more aroused by presence. Not paying attention at all to Yusei, even though he was very envious of him who got to touch every inch of her naked form. "How can a girl be that beautiful? Yusei doesn't even deserve to have her or to see her nude body . . . they shouldn't even be married. It's supposed to be with me. Just wait for me my angel, soon enough you will be mine. This modeling idea was perfect to have her alone with me. Of course we'll need the money, so I am going to get jobs but ones that benefited the outfits I bought. Maybe even convince her to do some acting. More excuses to be able to have fun."

…..

It was after breakfast that Yusei and Aki had gone to the beach. They told the guys they will meet them at the amusement park. However Crow was suspicious and followed them because he believed they were meeting up to have sex again. It didn't seem to be too much that Aki was writing down on the scroll. They were far away from Crow, it was more like a blurt in the distance. Yusei was helping spell out words so she can write it in her merlanguage. That it looked blank to human eyes unless it was directly in sunlight but then again it would be unreadable. Aki saw it as the best way to keep her mermaid identity a secret. After revealing everything that happened since coming to the surface. From meeting Yusei to their marriage and despite everything she's happy. That she would self exile herself if it means saying by his side.

Aki had to be careful around the water so her feet and legs won't get wet. While taking the bottle with the letter that Yusei helped put in and close for her. Crow blushed in the distance as he continued to stare at Aki's beauty. He wanted her . . . and Crow knew he may have to attempt to get her alone in the amusement park to have his fun with her. However he had to pick the right moment especially when Yusei always appeared to be by her side. "How can I get her alone?" He whispered to himself while he shook his head. "Damn it Yusei. Why do you always have to be by her side . . . next you're having sex with her and I assume you're going to boast about it."

Aki closed her eyes before kissing the bottle. She threw it and watched it go off into the sea as the wind blew her hair. Even though Aki wasn't sure if it was going to reach her parents and hoped it would. At least for now she has closure for the time being even though she wouldn't see them. Aki moved quickly as the bottom of her boots were getting pushed and pulled by the waves. She had learned as long as she didn't get wet there was no reason for it to become a fin. Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her lean in to put her head on his chest and wrapped her around him.

"Come on sweetie, we need to meet the others at the amusement park." Yusei told her, breaking the ice, pulling away from him Aki gave out a content smile. Crow clenched his teeth while he looked on in jealousy as they shared a kiss before heading to the amusement park. He panicked while he took a shortcut to remain ahead of them as he remembered the excuse he made to the guys. Crow didn't want them to catch on that he was spying on the newlyweds. Probably think he's perverted if they assumed he thought they were having sex on the beach and was watching it.

Yusei walked Aki around the amusement park as they shared some cotton candy since she never tried it. He thought the expression on her face when she first tasted it as it melted in her mouth was adorable. There was so much she never seen or tried as she looked around in awe. They had trouble finding the rest of the group . . . Crow however had bent down and was on his knees. "CROW!" Yusei called out as he quickly adjusted himself since they were coming over to him. He couldn't let them know he had been spying on them. It would make things worse. Crow didn't want Aki to already think he was a creep because how would that look when he's trying to win her over.

"Oh . . . hey. Didn't see you guys there." Crow tried to hide he was out of breath. He wanted to look tough to impress Aki but she was smitten with Yusei to even notice. She handed some more of the cotton candy to Yusei as they shared a piece and kissed. It only made him annoyed while he clenched his fist. Aki giggling in happiness while resting her head on his arm. Crow turned his head while he couldn't help but feel envious of his adoptive brother and had to find a way to one up him. There had to be something in the amusement park that would gain her favor.

"Sorry Crow, did you say something?" Yusei asked since neither of them were even paying attention. Something that was too easy when he had his beautiful wife in his arms. He wasn't aware of Crow's jealousy of his marriage to Aki as he smiled at his brother and friend. "Do you know where the rest of the guys are?"

"The guys?" Crow didn't know what to say since he had sneaked off to spy on them. He didn't really have an excuse but he didn't have much time to think when Aki interrupted him.

"Yes, I thought we were going to this amusement park as a group. I never been to one before. At least I can spend more time with my husband . . . and you Crow." Aki giggled. "I love you."

"No, I love you more." Yusei answered. "My darling."

"Just great." Crow sarcastically replied while he moved his hands to his pocket before kicking a rock. He knew this could go on as they walked while being all lovey dovey with each other. They have only been married for three days but he was so disgusted with their love for each other. Being newlyweds they only had eyes for each other. He blocked their constant love confessions as they walked on who loved who more from his mind. Instead he decided to think of what could be a better way to separate the two of them. Something right now would be very hard to do but he can do steps for his future with her.

"Is that your Jack over there." Aki pointed out with her arm wrapped around her husband's while she turned around. Crow wasn't paying too much attention due to his annoyance with Yusei and Aki. "I think that's your other brother . . . and your friend, what are their names?" She still wasn't too familiar with everyone as they have only been married for like two days. However she has been on the surface for about a couple of days and a half.

"That's Kiryu . . . and the others Bruno." Yusei answered. They were playing a water gun game where you had to knock off the moving objects in order to win. In truth, it did look fun that he wanted to join them. Of course he didn't know what the prizes were for whoever won. "Looks like their competing against each other in some of the games while they are waiting for us." Yusei noticed his wife was looking a fish plush that was hanging that caught her attention. He smiled and knew he had to win it for her because it reminded her of home. "Come on Aki. I will win that for you." He pulled his wife by the hand as they had made their way over as he put some tokens down before grabbing a gun.

Crow wasn't going to have Yusei be the hero that was going to continue to impress Aki. He couldn't let that happen as he went off and placed a few tokens on the table. A replacement at the amusement park in exchange for money for rides and games. He grabbed a water gun too and twirled it around. Aki stood behind with hands close to her chest. Even though she liked the fish plush, if Yusei couldn't win it then it wouldn't matter to her. It was the sweetest thing ever for even trying that he didn't even needed too. Aki didn't even notice Crow, who was trying to win the plush to win her favor. "You're not the only one that could play."

"Fine with me. I could use a little competition." Yusei answered because he didn't realize that hostility that Crow had with him. That he thought it was more of a friendly competition with his brother. More like they always had when they were kids. "You're going to lose."

"Not if you lose first." Crow muttered. They waited for the buzzer to ring before they started to squirt their guns. Both of them started to hit targets as they appeared ...while it seemed to be on equal ground at first. Yusei grabbed the edge once Crow missed a target. Another buzzer sound was made after Yusei hit all the targets in victory. He took a blue, purple and yellow fish plush before given it to his wife. She wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling into a passionate kiss. Crow looked away before going over to were Jack, Kiryu and Bruno. "The newlyweds can't keep their hands off each other." He tried to hide his enviousness though to the others it came off as an annoyance.

"Come along with us. Just leave the two of them alone." Jack insisted. He knew that was in the nature of a married couple even though he wasn't in a relationship himself. It was so easy to display public affection because all they really saw was the other. "They may even sneak off somewhere to have sex. They never even got a honeymoon . . . in fact being in Neo Domino City could be worse. Luckily Yusei has that special surprise for his wife that he wanted to fix up remember." The last part really pressed a button with Crow because he didn't like the idea. A mix between them being naked somewhere as they fulfilled their sexual fantasies. He wanted to have that with Aki, it should be him where Yusei was with his lips pressed against Aki's. How was he going to win her heart or get into bed with her with his brother always with her.

"In a way, it is really sweet. I mean look how happy she makes him. This girl is just so special to Yusei even though they only each other for less than four days." Bruno added. "A classic love story."

"I bet they had sex the first night they met." Kiryu being convinced that more went on than they wanted to admit. It wasn't something a man did with a woman during these times. "However she was in nothing but a towel when the girl came to us. It would be easier to keep the wet clothes on or they just left it there after they had passionately made love after Yusei saved her . . . right there on the beach. Aki wouldn't marry him otherwise unless they did. I mean it's more like an unofficial law. Her not being a citizen was just a coincidence."

"Kiryu . . . why don't you shut up." Crow irritably told him while kicking the stand with his foot before he looked back at Yusei and Aki. They were still making out as their tongues were now fighting for dominance. Did the two of them have sex before they were married? Yusei could have forced himself on Aki due to the fact she had amnesia. Maybe even lying to her and convincing her they were married. Whatever the circumstances, he couldn't look at Yusei without envious taken form. "I am going for a walk."

"Come on. Let's those lovebirds be. Just wait until we have to share a house with them for a while. Probably be all over each other in the bedroom so we better get used to it." Jack added while he continued to glare at them in approval. He began to wonder even more on what could possibly happen. "Their going to sneak off somewhere to do their business. It's going to be a long day tomorrow if their going to fool around all day."

Yusei and Aki had walked in the opposite direction as they finally pulled apart. They held hands as they tried to look around for a more private spot so the two of them could be alone. Well that was more Aki's intention because she wanted to have sex with her husband. Being that they were married now, she innocently thought they could do it anywhere. Maybe seeing Yusei win that fish plush for her was such a turn on. Aki couldn't help but desire him and just wanted to take off their clothes and have fun. Was this the life of a married couple all the time?

The two of them had sneaked behind a building away from everyone while Aki had wrapped her arms around her husband. She started to kiss him with eagerness, it was as if they were kissing each other for the first time. Even though that was days ago, it was every second with each other that made it feel like every time they did was their first. Aki was pressed against the wall as her hands slid down his back to the front of Yusei's jacket. She didn't see anything wrong with fulfilling her sexual pleasures with her husband. "Oh Yusei." Aki giggled as they broke apart to catch some air. "I want you right now." It didn't take too long for her to attempt to remove his jacket so they undress. However Yusei was more aware they were in a public area. They couldn't make love where everyone could see them. This was something that his wife needed to understand as much as it pained him to turn down such a request.

"Aki . . . I want to have sex with you. It's just this place is too open." Yusei explained while he placed her magenta hair behind her ear. He gave her a smile before giving a few more kisses. For Aki it was more like her husband was teasing because she didn't understand why he didn't want to be naked with her. They easily showed their love for each other in public while they kissed. So to her this was no different. After all, they only known each other for only a few days but having sex with her husband was what made her happy. "People would see us. That would be bad-"

"You never seemed to care before. We were kissing in public." Aki interrupted she was trying to hold back her tears. Mistakenly thinking that Yusei didn't care for her because she assumed mating all the time was how a human expressed their love for each other. So her heart was breaking that he didn't want to do such a thing. After all, it was the ultimate form of a married couple "Excuse me. I might as well have fun at the amusement park...because my own husband doesn't want that." She irritably answered while walking away crossing her arms. Aki, for the first time was angry at her lover and just needed some space.

"What did I do?" Yusei questioned while he wasn't aware of the fact he didn't explain to his mermaid wife there were different ways to show love. What was worse was that he didn't want the woman he loved to be angry with him. Even with all the confusion Yusei was having over the matter. He knew he had to talk with Aki as he ran after his wife. "Aki, wait up! We need to talk about this!"

Neither of them were aware that they were being watched in the shadows. They saw Yusei running after Aki, who still had her arms crossed while looking in the opposing direction. "Don't worry boss, our trap is in place we just have to make sure Yusei Fudo is heading for it." They vanished while they continued to follow the newlyweds. Why were they following the two of them in particular? Were they just after Yusei? What would be the reason why?

"Sweetie, we need to talk. I think you're misunderstanding what I said." Yusei tried to explain to Aki while they went in front of a ride. There wasn't a line in comparison to all the others. She listened to her husband but didn't understand why she was even bothering. Aki was questioned how much he loved her with their marriage being so rushed because she wasn't a citizen. "Aki know I love you. I picked you as my wife after all and I don't regret it."

"Yusei, you didn't pick me. We had to get married so I could be a citizen remember. So don't say such things unless you mean it. I may have only been here for a short time but I feel like you don't love me like you said you would." Aki tells her husband in a teasing manner before turning around and going into the entrance of one of the rides in a huff. Yusei noticed though that it was a water ride. It could lead to her getting exposed as a mermaid. He couldn't let that happened to his wife. This could only lead to her becoming a prisoner, even worse Yusei knew they would be separated. The thought of it was too unbearable for him.

Without a second thought, Yusei ran after Aki just as she went on one of the boats. He went on with her while she crossed her arms and looked away when it was about to take off. She really didn't know what he was trying to do but Aki just wanted to be left alone. Right now all she felt was rejection because her own husband didn't want to have sex with her. Both of them were stuck on the boat together so the two of them would have to make the best of it now. Maybe it was for the best that it was silent but could she stay angry with him when Aki knew how much she loved Yusei. Aki thought humans wanted to have sex all the time because it was just so amazing. From what she knew from the history with merpeople, they used to come to the surface to mate with humans. An incident happened that forbid it from happening ever again. There weren't many books on it but she wanted to stay with Yusei.

Yusei sat across from his wife as he tried to think of the right words to make it up to her. Yes, the two of them were alone now but cameras were still around. That it was hard to reject her when he too wanted to passionately make love to her. It's just doing it in public was something that made him uncomfortable. Especially in this era where if you did that even with your spouse it was looked down upon. That it may even be considered rape but to explain that to his wife would only make things complicated. Aki was innocent and didn't understand these type of situations. "Listen Aki." She didn't look over at him even though he knew Aki was listening in. "I did mean what I said. I do love you. Even more so I too want to have sex in unimaginable ways that's indecisable. It's just that we're on the surface so there's rules about doing what we do in the bedroom in public. Nothing has changed because I do consider you the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You really mean that?" Aki answered while turning to look at him. A blush grew on her cheeks while she stared into her husband's eyes. Was it all really just a misunderstanding because she didn't understand human customs. She felt Yusei hold her hand before moving in closer to her. "Because we're alone right now."

"If it weren't for the cameras. I would right now on this boat." Yusei insisted before he started to lean in to kiss her. It forced him to stay put in his seat as they gripped each others hands more tightly. There was suddenly a large amount of waves approaching which is abnormal for the ride. The boat had lost control while going off track on the pathway. Towards the end of it it toppled over as Aki legs transformed to a fin once she hit the water.

Aki searched around for her husband as she feared he could drown if he hit his head or worse. It was then she found his unconscious body flowing, Aki quickly swam over to him to bring him back to the surface. Holding onto to his body while looking around for a place where no one could see them. Aki found a spot close by before quickly moving him to land where he noticeable got heavy. Even though she struggled a bit before lifting herself on land she kept her tail fin in the water so no one would see either of them. She touched her husband on the chest as droplets dripped from her soaked dress while her fin was still under the water. Not sure what to do and felt so helpless.

She didn't know too much to do on the matter. Aki leaned in closer while she was worried if Yusei was even breathing. Humans weren't strong swimmers from what she understood. They couldn't breathe underwater for a long period of time. Another reason that her kingdom would forbid their romance if they even knew about it. Aki tried to calm herself before remembering that Yusei could have water he took in while he was unconscious as he fell deeper. She knew that she had to do something to get the water out of him. Aki pressed down on his chest before she forced air down his throat. Yusei was the one that taught her this if a situation like this happened again. Of course this lead them to more making out while they were practicing on their bed. She had done it several times before her husband started to move and cough water while he sat up.

"You're all right." Aki excitably answered before quickly embracing Yusei as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their wet bodies pressed together as Yusei was taken aback after being in a daze. "I am so glad." She began to kiss all over his face as arousal was building up between the two of them. Just like behind the buildings of the amusement park where both of them wanted to have sex but couldn't because they weren't alone. Aki attempted to start taken off her dress but Yusei grabbed her arms. She appeared to be annoyed that he continued to stop the process of them making love.

"Wait a second." Yusei quickly told his wife as he stopped her from stripping off her clothes. He so badly wanted to see her nude body and be able to touch his wife all over. However Yusei knew the video cameras would have to be shut off. Both because he noticed his wife still had her mermaid fin and couldn't change back with them on. Not only that but he wouldn't be able to enter in and out of her to make their lovemaking enjoyable.

"And you're doing it again." Aki addressed to her husband in frustrating while she had tugged on his wet shirt. Maybe it was because she felt more in disbelief and sadness due to the fact it felt like she didn't matter. Aki continued to feel heartbreak over the fact her husband didn't want to mate with her despite what he had said to her. Even though she knew it was foolish to go on what humans called a 'boat' and get anywhere near water. It was more she wasn't thinking because she was being foolish. "I thought you were telling me on the boat you wanted to take off my clothes and make love to me. Was that another lie?" Even though she wasn't fond of the idea at all because Aki felt that when he lied to her. It hurt her feelings because he didn't want the things she wanted.

"No, Aki. I meant it. I want to show how much I love you. Just give me a minute, okay." Yusei smiled as he gently touched her cheek while stroking them with her fingers. He didn't want to just rip off their clothes but the cameras he had to shut off so nothing could be seen. Aki was doing her best to hide her finn but it would be seen the minute she takes it out. Yusei took out his phone, it was different from the regular ones since it was custom made. Even waterproof feature that he created with all the members of Team Satisfaction. Due to the fact he was a skilled mechanic that was able to repair and fix anything, he didn't know why he even created the custom made phone, but at least it would finally come into use.

Aki didn't seem to care too much on what he was doing before she started to press kisses to his check, chin and then his neck. It didn't take long for him to hack into the amusement park system. However his wife made him increasingly aroused with her lips pressing onto his body. It becoming an increased distraction while he quickly switched the cameras off. He wanted to make it appear as if there was no one there from previous surveillance in an endless loop. Now no one would be able to see them no matter what they did. Yusei had then took Aki by the chin and passionate kissed her with eagerness. There was nothing stopping them from being naked so they could finally have sex.

"Let me help you with that." Yusei insisted as he kissed her while he starts to unclip Aki's bra and placed it to the side. He had taken off her dress so it can dry off as he threw it behind him so it landed near one of the machines, heating it up. The same with his own shirt as began to touch her enormous bosoms. Yusei had been wanting to squeeze and hold them the moment they hid behind the buildings. Was he so lucky to be able to win over the most beautiful girl in the world? "I want you so much. There's no cameras to see us to see you as a mermaid. That's the only thing I feared. Aki, I could never put my wife in danger. You mean everything to me. No matter what happens I would want to have sex with you without a reason." Aki's tremendous boobs pressed against his own while his hands roamed up and down her back. Each touch with her was like an angel lighting the way inside him. He could feel his member erecting while taken by his desire for her.

"Oooooh Yusei." Aki excitably let out in such lust while she could feel Yusei started to move down and kiss her body downward. Both of them wanted to give themselves pleasure that they never had before. Not even the last few times in their lovemaking because it kept increasing their pleasure. She wanted him inside her but Aki didn't have her legs and knew she needed to transform back, so Aki moved her fin out of the water. Now all she needed to do was concentrate to change them back. "You're so amazing! I need to switch my fin to legs so we can-" Her thoughts were being distracted as Yusei had kissed every inch of her breasts. He didn't appear like he was going to stop anytime soon. It was not that Aki even wanting him to in the first place.

Moans escaped her lips while her husband groped, squeeze and kissed her bosoms as his lips went back and forth on them. It was always an indescribable feeling the way Yusei touched her. It was like a Aki believed that no other man . . . not even a merman could give her this feeling. Even though merpeople didn't have 'sex' in the same way because they didn't have legs. You never felt the thrusts of passion of your lover going inside your body. Was this another reason that it was forbidden to be with a human? Just to prevent each other from mating or fallen in love with each other? Yusei had moved back for a moment where she tried to turn back her legs but it failed as he started to suck on her naked. Yusei let out a groan of pleasure while Aki had laid down underneath him. Her mermaid tail had started to attempt to wrap around from behind his back. "Aki, you're just so wonderful. I am just so lucky to have you. What would I do if I never met you, I wouldn't-"

"Just kiss me." She answered before Yusei leaned down as Aki touched his cheek. Their lips met with eagerness as if they couldn't control their desire for the other. Both their tongues had slipped into each others mouths as they battled for dominance. He had started to undo the button of his pants before taking them off and placing his semi wet jeans aside. It made him feel lighter so his member was unrestrained, it gave her enough time to switch her fins back to legs. Her underwear had been completely shredded once she hit the water so Aki was laid down naked underneath him. Yusei simply marveled at her features that would make other men envious that he could even touch her. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Aki answered each one between kisses while she reached out to fist his black hair.

Her entrance was just waiting for Yusei's hardening member as she felt the cold air around her. The only thing that was getting in the way was his boxers and Aki wanted them off. She wanted her husband inside of her and had been waiting for it for most of the day. Maybe it was the fact they had only been married for a few days. All the two wanted was to be alone and have passionate sex. However with the move and little amount of freedom they would have due to Team Satisfaction being on parole. That tomorrow they would be in a city that she has never been to before. "I need to take my boxers off. I want to thrust inside of you. I love you so much."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Aki giggled before she helped her husband pull them off of him. Yusei's member was exposed for her to see as she reached to kiss his chest as her hands moved down to gently stroke his penis. Yusei felt more aroused as he felt her lips pressed against his muscular upper body. Her large breasts had bounced up and down as they continued in their lovemaking. He could only imagine if anyone saw them in their sexual act that it would be a free show. Yusei knew that mating with Aki was a way to please her until she learned more about the surface. She believed that it was a regular part of a married couple everyday activities. He would never say no to having sex with his beautiful wife but it was so hard when she wanted to do it in public. Something that was frowned upon because it was wrong to show that type of affection in public.

Yusei didn't want to tease her any longer before he slowly separated his wife's legs. He positioned himself before he thrusted his member inside of her. The feeling of their bodies becoming one was such a pleasurable feeling for the two of them. Aki didn't have any pain because she was immune to it with the few times they had fulfilled themselves sexually. Even though it had only been a few days and Yusei said he could do more since it would be their new life. In a way like their honeymoon, which he explained was like celebrating their marriage. Merpeople didn't really do that type of thing so it confused her. Aki didn't care however if it meant she could be with Yusei all the time. She could feel him pushing in and out of her with more force as her fluids loosened around his hardened member. "No man will ever compete with you . . . " Aki let out while increasing moans and groans of pleasure as this was such an enjoyable experience. He felt so proud being able to give his wife such delight whenever they made love. It wasn't like she would even cheat on him with another man or something.

Yusei went down and started sucking her large breasts as they bounced up and down from the velocity of his primal thrusts, her giant melons were one of man's greatest weaknesses, they were just begging to be fondled in every way possible.

Their lips pressed against each other while Yusei had reached his climax as he gently pulled out of her. Both of them were tired as he lay beside her before she snuggled up close to him. Aki large breasts had moved up and down with each breath she took. Both of their hairs were messy as they stared into each others eyes. At that point as they felt their naked bodies touch, it was like they were the only two people in the world. They would rather be naked in each others arms then bother going out there again. The truth was both of them knew they couldn't be like this forever. "You're always right, my love. Having sex with you is the most amazing thing in the world. Just remember you have to understand that we can't do it in the eyes of the public because it's against the law here. So we would have to make love in a more private place. Namely because when we're together both of us will be frisky for more."

Aki leaned in to kiss her husband on the lips because she was so touched by his words. "I can always tell you when I want to." She quickly addressed between kisses as they continued to make out. There was really no other man she could ever love than her husband. However she worried about her former finance seeking her out with the letter to her parents. Namely with her parents running a kingdom they would more likely not come after her. She felt they were neglectful but would they even approve of her decision to be with someone from the surface. Aki knew one day it could happen but for now it was for the best for Yusei not to know anything about her undersea life.

They didn't know how long before they had to get dressed much to their chagrin. The problem was Aki didn't have anything to cover herself underneath and part of the skirt of her dress was ripped from the transformation. Yusei took his jacket and it around her body to be more of an extension of a skirt until she could get a new outfit at the souvenir shop. Which they had to do before the rest of the members of Team Satisfaction found them. They would be sure to all look at her inappropriately which annoyed him to know end. Yusei looked around before they got off the ride. Holding hands before at a quick pace making their way to get a new outfit for Aki to wear. Settling on a blue dress with white flower designs on them as the cobalt blue matched his eyes and used a bathing suit bottom for underwear.

Yusei blushed while seeing her in the dress before she embraced him and giggled. Yusei had texted his friends that they were in the souvenir shop as a meeting point. However Crow was the first one to show up as he looked on jealousy through the glass at them. Yusei arms wrapped around her as it looked more like he was squeezing her butt. Their hair appeared messy too so it was more likely they had sex in the dressing room or something because he was so aroused. Yusei more likely forced himself on her because he delusional was convinced Aki wasn't interested. That she only kept this act up in the eyes of the public but Aki was waiting for Crow to save her.

He saw Yusei going off to the register most likely to pay while he puts on his jacket. Crow smiled as Aki was left alone but just as he was about to go in to talk with her. The rest of Team Satisfaction came in to the shop. He sighed, once they get to Neo Domino City tomorrow when he will have his chance to win her over. Tomorrow is what was going to start a new day. "Aki, I promised my heart will always be yours. I just have to make you see that you want me too." He clenched his fist before noticing Aki throwing something in the garbage as she walked hand in hand with Yusei.

"Crow, we're going to head back home. We had a long day. Plus there's the big move tomorrow to the city." Yusei told his brother but Crow was more wondering what Aki put in the garbage and that new outfit she was wearing. It made her look so sexy as his cheeks reddened but he turned his head so Yusei wouldn't notice.

"We have more packing to do besides I think Martha would be worried." Aki agreed before given a quick wave as they went off. Not away that Crow was ogling her butt as they had their backs turned. Why did she have to have a sexy figure and amazing assets to match?

"I will see you when we get home." Crow answered as he acted all polite like a gentlemen. However once they were far enough away, he went over to garbage as he reached out and taking the old dress Aki thrown out. Crow began to sniff it to see if her fragrance was still on the outfit being a pervert when it came to Aki. To his happiness there as it was something he could keep under his pillow. It still smelled of roses and shampoo, he was aroused by the scent. "Man, even she smells incredible." However, he began to wonder why Aki's dress was ripped on the skirt. Did Yusei attack her and they were trying to hide it? Was she turned on by that type of thing? These were questions he had to find out.

"Crow…" The gang voice called out as he quickly put the dress in his backpack. He couldn't let anyone else see what he was doing because they believed she threw it out. That they would think Crow was sick for wanting to do nasty sexual things you can't even imagine with his own relative. Even though they were not even blood related but by marriage to his adoptive brother. That there were secrets being hidden all over. "Come on. We better get going as we're going to Neo Domino City tomorrow. Even though we're restricted to the city. It's a new life that we all get to have."

"Yes, I know." Crow answered but he wasn't even trying to hide his frustration. He kept thinking of Aki hidden fears . . . she was vulnerable. That would give him more of a chance for things to change. "Tomorrow will be a new start . . . a great day indeed." He smiled before joining his brother's as they headed for the exit.

* * *

Author's Note: First Yusei and Aki are newlyweds so they would be all over each other most of the time...and make love. Aki believed that's what couples do being a mermaid she doesn't understand that's not all they do. It's the reason she gets all upset...it led to confusion. Mix that with not understanding you strip your clothes off and give themselves to each other. Even though Yusei also wanted to so badly wanted to give himself to his wife. He knows the laws on the surface which is why he had to forcibly stop it. In their marriage he has to teach her everything and be the reasonable one. It makes it harder when Aki's heartbroken and frustrated with him. I really hope you like the smut...there's more to come between them.

Also I am sure would be asking why she went on that boat when she had a chance of fallen in the water. Being a mermaid that's a huge risk in this story. Well you know when you have those moments you don't think straight because you're in distress or too upset. Aki was angry at Yusei so she wanted to get away from him...but Yusei goes on the boat with her both out of concern and talk to his wife. Plus I wanted them to have sex somewhere else that was different.

Crow continues to be a pervert towards Aki...and I should warn people. The way he feels for Aki can go to creepy levels in story. Far more than in my other story Devil's Deal if anyone has read that. What are his plans in his attempts to win over Aki? That he would go to great lengths to win over her...and separate them. Just because he believes she belongs with him. More of a one sided love triangle is continuing to form...not good. Especially when his growing obsessed with her...

Anyway remind people to please leave a review...it motivates me. Plus I love getting feedback so I can write more and make it better.

You can always ask me if you have any questions...thanks.

Until next time!


End file.
